I'll Give You Hell
by DatAss Cosplay
Summary: AU. SasuNaru/NaruSasu. What happens when everyone's not so favorite Uchiha decides to make it his own personal goal to make Naruto Uzumaki's life a living Hell? Conflict, confusion, and a whole lot of compromising situations is what! Rated M
1. Test Scores And Strange Suggestions

**EDIT: I think I'm going to go through and revise all chapters, and change a few things. I found that after posting this story on here, I felt rushed to update and my teenage procrastination instincts kicked in. so I haven't updated once. Plus, the next like, three chapters were lost when my computer pooped out, and I'm using my grandparent's computer to even type this D: Anyway, doing revisions here... Fun :D**

**Hey! Okay, I'm super excited for this! My first ever Naruto fanfiction! Whoooo! Okay, I'll try to calm myself...**

**Not working. Anyway. Before this story starts, I want to go over a few things, so I don't have to say them later. **

**This is AU, (Alternate Universe, for those less fanfiction vocab-knowers. I know it freaked me out when I first heard the term, because I didn't know what it meant.) And the characters are a bit different, as I portray them as I think they would act as normal people, not ninjas. **

**There is CURSING, and there is SEX, and there is VIOLENCE. This fic is rated M for a REASON. I don't know maybe I'll even add substance abuse or something. I'm not sure how exactly I'm going to end this. **

**Summary-but-not-really-it's-just-explaining-a-bit: Naruto is an average high school student; a happy-go-lucky type of guy. Sasuke is the jackass player who's fucked about every girl (or guy) who he can slither his charm onto. What happens when Sasuke makes it his personal life-goal to make the blonde's life a personal living hell? A whole lot of conflict, confusion, and compromising situations is what! **

**I'm sorry if some of this doesn't flow right away, and the scenes seem to be rushed, I'm not one to add a lot of useless chapters where virtually nothing happens. I get straight to the point, and the fact that I can't find a beta-reader makes it fucking impossible to fix that. Sorry XD (Recommend people you know that beta, please?)**

**So far, I've written 6 chapters. This is a lot for me, being as I've never really finished a fanfic before, mostly because they were stupid ideas in the first place, but this one is NOT! I repeat, is NOT! This is actually something I'm very proud of :D**

**I know that most great Naruto stories, and just stories in general have something else going on besides the romance aspect, but I don't have one here. This story is strictly romance and drama. There is no evil murder brother, or drug dealer Akatsuki organization. No wait, now that I think of it, I might put a problem concerning Itachi, but it won't be huge. **

**So enjoy the chapter, and sorry for Sasuke's forwardness... Well... You'll see what I'm talking about.**

**P.S: Sorry for the long-ass intro :D**

**P.P.S: I'm a comma whore, sorry in advance XD**

The first thing to run across Naruto Uzumaki's mind was, _oh my God, I'm going to fucking strangle someone._

The blonde rolled over and half-consciously pushed his shrilling alarm clock off his nightstand, effectively making it bounce off the hard-wood, sliding half way across his floor, but to his extreme dismay, it didn't stop ringing. He let out a loud groan, pulling a pillow over his head to muffle the sound. After a few seconds, he gave up, half because he could still hear it, half because he couldn't breathe through a pillow, no matter how many people in movies did it.

He groaned again, sitting up and running a hand through his messy hair. After sitting there for a moment, he untangled his legs from his mound of covers, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He got up to pick up his alarm clock, and shut it off before his eyes widening as he noticed the time.

_Shit!_

He tossed his alarm clock on his bed, sprinting to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. His hair still was messy and stuck up in random places and he needed a haircut, considering it was hanging almost below his eyes, but due to the fact that he had to be at school in ten minutes, and it was a twenty minute walk, he couldn't do anything about it. He raced back to his bedroom, changing from his black wife-beater and boxers to a form-fitting orange shirt, and a pair of slightly baggy, black jeans with tears in both knees. Only Naruto could pull off the obnoxious color of his shirt, and it was his signature color, too. He looked over himself in the mirror, putting on his usual cocky grin, ruffling his hair a bit, and nodded satisfied as he saw the confidence in his bright blue eyes. He ran down the grand staircase, taking the steps two at a time, grabbing his backpack, and lazily slipping on his shoes, not bothering to tie the laces.

"I'm leaving!" He called to nobody in particular, due to the fact that he lived in his home alone.

Some may ask why a seventeen year old was living in a mansion all alone, but Naruto was a very special case. Both his parents died a year ago, and it really hit the blonde hard. His aunt, Tsunade, had legal custody over him, but after some begging and tears and puppy-dog eyes, she agreed that the boy shouldn't leave his home. When he had told her that the house had just too many memories, and looked at her with that broken look she had never _ever _seen the blonde give, a truly genuine despaired look, she agreed to let him stay. Naruto usually was an upbeat and happy child, always jumping around and shining brightly to everyone around him. Before his parent's death, Tsunade would bet anything the blonde had never looked seriously broken, or had that look of utter agony in his eyes that he did when thinking about how his parents died, especially right after the incident. So she had agreed to pay all the blonde's bills and buy him food until he graduated. It wasn't like Naruto didn't have the money; his parents' inheritance was enough to support him for life. But Tsunade refused to make him use it. If she was going to be his guardian, she was going to take care of him, being as the boy could barely take care of himself. He was still, despite any tragedies he had experienced, a kid.

She knew that if she didn't go shopping every two weeks and stalked the blonde's kitchen, then he would most likely try to survive off ramen alone. The kid had an unhealthy obsession for the noodles, and Tsunade threatened to cast an intervention once.

It had seemed over time that Naruto had slowly gotten over his parents death, but some days still, Tsunade would catch the blonde staring off some times when she came to visit, a depressed look on his face; pure agony in his eyes. But then he would shake his head and snap out of it as if he was in a trance, putting a big smile on and only Tsunade could see that it wasn't a genuine one, having seen the boy grow up. This happened more and recently, and Naruto could sometimes tell he was worrying the woman.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it; after all he was going to be late.

Naruto took off in a quick jog, after locking up the house and overbearing front gate behind him, almost tripping over his untied shoe laces. _Damn, _he thought, _I just hope to god the teacher is later than I am._

Naruto huffed as he ran into the classroom, ten whole minutes late. He looked around and sighed in relief as he didn't see his literature teacher at his desk. He thanked his lucky stars he had a homeroom teacher that didn't ever show up on time.

He slowly strode over and took a desk next to Sakura, his pink-haired friend turning to greet him.

"Naruto! You idiot, you're late!" She hit him in the back of the head with her almost super-human strength, as he stuck his tongue out at her and rubbed his head with a mocked hurt expression.

"Ow, Sakura, since when are you my mother?" He asked playfully, pulling his notebook out of his bag.

She just huffed and turned to the front, waiting for their instructor to arrive. This was how their friendship worked, the pretended to be mad all the time when they really didn't mean it.

Naruto looked around, noting a few of his classmates playing around and rough-housing. He chuckled, watching as his best friend Kiba getting a boy named Shino in a head-lock, messing up his hair while laughing loudly. Shino wore a slightly annoyed expression, but chuckled quietly along with the other boy.

Naruto moved on to see a few girls sitting in a group talking, and everything seemed to be the usual, and then he saw a dark figure in the corner, who seemed to be groping a bright blonde and pink blob of color...

Naruto sighed, noticing it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, decked out in skin tight jeans and a white, snug V-neck shirt that showed off his well-toned chest. He groaned as he realized that the blonde hair, pink school girl outfit, and pair of hands twisted in his spikey hair belonged to none other than Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend. He tensed as Sakura turned to talk to him again, but looked over to where his attention was, and he saw her delicate hands clench into tight fists.

"Don't let him get to you, Sakura," Naruto warned, reaching over and gently pulling her fingers from her palms before the girl started to draw blood with her long nails.

Sakura had been dating Sasuke at the beginning of the year, and it went on for several months, before she realized he was cheating on her. Sasuke Uchiha had an impeccable record of being a player, and using and cheating on girls (and guys a few times, too.) Sakura was heartbroken when she found out that he was in fact being unfaithful, and had cried for weeks. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Naruto. That was uncommon, due to the fact that Naruto and Sakura had been friends since they were born and always sought each other out for comfort. Naruto knew that Sakura got way too invested with her emotions too fast, (just like almost every teenage girl, it seemed) and that caused the girl some major heart ache, but he was always there to help when she needed it. Even though it used to really hurt him, as he had had his own little secret crush on her when they were growing up. He had grown out of it, being as he was getting tired of pursing someone who never even so much as looked at him like that. It really did hurt to see someone not return your feelings, as many people do know.

But since then she had gotten over Sasuke, maybe not completely, but had grown more close to Naruto from the whole ordeal. Sakura was a popular girl, and could date anyone she wanted, but sometimes nowadays Naruto would catch her staring at him, but he chose to ignore it. He really hoped that his best friend didn't have a crush on him. That would make everything awkward, being as Naruto didn't like Sakura like that. Well again, anymore at least. What a trick of irony that would be, her taking an interest in him after he had finally given up on her after many long years.

Sakura turned to face the front once more, this time not taking her eyes off the board. Her lips were pressed into a straight line, and he could tell that even if she had gotten over Sasuke for the most part, it still hurt the girl to see Ino with him, especially as Ino was her best girlfriend. Naruto groaned inwardly as he could practically smell the girl fight coming on, and he knew he was going to have to be the one to deal with Sakura's hurt afterwards.

Thankfully, Ino detached herself from the raven-haired boy soon after, her cheeks lighting up as he grabbed her ass when she went to walk away.

Naruto didn't understand how girls could like guys like that, abusing their feelings and staring at them like a piece of meat.

Naruto did admit that the Uchiha was quite attractive, with his raven hair framing his slightly feminine face, his seemingly darker-than-black eyes boring into you, feeling as if he could see right through your defenses, and know your secrets. This accompanied by the cocky smirk on his face, made him what a girl would describe as 'gorgeous'. Naruto, of course, didn't like the raven like that. In fact, he hated everything about the boy. He'd had a beef with him ever since he cheated on Sakura, and even before that, he didn't like the boy's brooding-yet-cocky attitude. He acted as if he could have anyone and anything he wanted, which Naruto guessed he could. Almost every girl (and any gay guy in the school) had a crush on him (he even had his own fan club to prove it), and Naruto had heard a rumor that the Uchiha was loaded, as his brother was a successful business man. He didn't know about his parents, though. The raven seemed to ignore any questions every time anyone got on the topic about it.

Naruto didn't stalk him, but he was very observant in his own way. He could tell when some people had problems with a certain topic, even when others were obvious to their discomfort. It was something Naruto picked up from an early age, catching the signs people gave off with body motions and such. He took a sort of secret pride in the ability.

Just then, his teacher, Kakashi, (he refused to let his students to call him by his last name, complaining it made him sound old) walked in, and everybody quieted down immediately. Even if Kakashi was always late, he was a very strict teacher. But right as the silver- haired teacher set his briefcase down, a bell signaling the end of the class period rang. Kakashi just chuckled, and waved them to leave. Getting up shrugging, kids started to file out of the class room. This was not an uncommon occurrence with the teacher. Although, he seemed to always know who exactly was there, even if he didn't have time to take attendance. He was just odd like that.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, please stay behind," the teacher asked, and the two exchanged a glance before heading up to the older man's desk. Neither noticed the raven-haired boy in the back, packing up his books slower than necessary.

"Yes, sir?" Sakura asked respectfully. In answer, Kakashi held up a piece of paper to both of them.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled taking a look at her sheet, and did an animated fist pump in the air. Naruto looked over to see that the girl had scored a near perfect score on her last test.

Naruto looked down at his sheet of paper with a groan, knowing what it was going to say. Yup.

He failed. A 24%.

"I've come to the understanding that the two of you are friends, yes? I was hoping you could possibly work together some to help a bit. And Naruto, I'm going to have to be calling your aunt again. You can't keep this kind of work up." Naruto nodded discouraged, along with Sakura who was beaming at her paper still.

"Sure I'll help." Sakura said, and the pair left, again not noticing the black orbs following them out the door.

"Damn," Naruto said, once they were out of the classroom, clenching his fists, crinkling the paper slightly.

"Naruto, you really need to work harder! How could you fail _again?_" Sakura scolded. He just scowled, and crumpled up his test paper completely, throwing it on the floor. Sakura reached out to touch his arm, and when he looked over, he saw the pity in her eyes.

Naruto usually wasn't the one to over react, but his grades were a touchy subject for him. He was never good in school, but he still scrapped by enough to not get held back. Ever since his parents died, he'd subconsciously decided to write school off all together. On the rare occasions he decided to study, he found that his brain could just not absorb any of the information, no matter what the subject. Even the thought of school just set his mood down a bit.

Naruto had a lot of things. He had friends, a considerable amount of money, and he was pretty good looking, if you asked anyone. But his one downfall, the one thing he took shame in, was his lack of academic ability. He was teased a lot for it when he was small. Nowadays, people knew not to make fun of him for it. The look he got on his face scared almost everybody. So when Sakura looked at him with that pity that wounded his little bit of pride, he scowled and jerked away from her touch.

"I just need to be alone for a while, okay Sakura?" He snapped. Her face showed her shock, and he managed a grimace in apology, before stalking off. Sakura stared after him... He had never snapped at her like that. Naruto was never one to snap at people, especially her. He was just always laid back and easy going. She replayed the last few minutes in her mind, but unable to find what was wrong with him, she shrugged it off warily and walked away, figuring that is was his anger about his bad grade. She had her own problems to deal with, or so she thought, quite selfishly. When it came down to it, to tell you the truth, Sakura _was_ a very superficial girl.

Sasuke watched the whole scene with Sakura and Naruto, smirking to himself when the angered blonde strode away. Making sure Sakura was gone, he walked over and picked up the crumpled up paper left moments earlier, smiling to himself. Sasuke didn't consider himself a bad guy, but something about that Uzumaki kid really bugged him. He was always just so happy, and had so many friends. He was the kind of guy that everybody liked.

Sasuke hated people like that.

People tended to stay away from him, with good reason. He was never really a people person, and he found that fooling around with some of the girls made people notice him. He enjoyed the reputation. He wasn't really interested in many of his peers, but everyone seemed to be interested in _him._ He did have a small fan club now, and the fact that nobody had really paid attention to him until he started going out with girls made him not want to give the feeling of being noticed up. When he was small, nobody really paid attention to him. He had been that ignored, weirdo kid in the back of class that nobody like to talk to. But when he got into high school, he started to fill out, and his geeky features were overtaken by those of a handsome young man. Sasuke was what he would call hot, and he flaunted this. After all, why wouldn't he? (his ego also filled out quite a bit, but he refused to acknowledge that.)

He knew he could get any girl he wanted, and even if that was great and all, he really didn't care. After all, he _was_ gay, even though not many people knew. Sure, he had gone out with a few guys, but never really hit it off. The only reason he pretended to like girls was because it gave him a reputation, even if it was the one of a player. And the fact that some people, like Uzumaki, could be liked by everyone and not hated at all without even trying, bugged the fucking hell out of the raven.

With the piece of paper unfolded in his hands, he decided to show Uzumaki that he couldn't have everything. He vowed right then and there, that he would make the blonde's life a living hell. Why? Boredom? Thrill?  
><em>Well,<em> he thought, _why the hell not? It'll be fun to show the dobe that he should have to work to be perfect._

Naruto sat on a window seal at the end of a hallway on the second floor, overlooking the school's courtyard. Clouds loomed over the campus, threatening to rain on the students scurrying about. Naruto decided that he wasn't going to go to his next class; instead he was going to cool himself down. He hated his next class anyway, he never learned anything, partly because he didn't understand chemistry, partly because his teacher, Orochimaru, was a pervert, and insisted on harassing the blonde. Way to many times had the teacher's touches lingered too long, or he hinted that he would fail Naruto if he told anybody about his little 'friendly gestures'. But the moment the man did anything more, Naruto was going to the headmaster. He wasn't going to be one of those sexual abuse victim students, too scared to say anything.

But he didn't want to give the teacher a chance to try anything, either. So what better time to skip class?

He was still fuming over his bad grade. What was worse, Kakashi was going to call Tsunade _again._ He was going to get his head chewed off by the old hag for sure.

He banged his head against the wall, not talking his eyes off the window as the first few drops of rain fell onto the glass, sliding down. The students below rushed under cover, holding bags and books above their heads to prevent from getting wet.

Naruto sat for a few more minutes, trying to cool himself down. This is why he didn't notice when footsteps approached him from behind, as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto's head snapped up, and he stood up, spinning around to face a smirking Uchiha.

Oh yeah, one other thing Naruto forgot to mention. Sasuke Uchiha was a complete _ass. _The only time he ever spoke to the blonde, it was to harass the hell out of him, and it was worse due to the fact that Naruto had never even done anything to him.

Great, this was just what he needed on top of everything this morning.

Sasuke held up a piece of paper, and Naruto clenched his fists, trying to prevent his anger from out breaking, no matter what the raven was going to say. _Don't react, don't react, don't react... _He told himself.

"Hey, dobe, I found this. It looks like you need a few more brain cells, and skipping class isn't going to help any." The raven taunted, as the blonde snatched the paper.

_Don't react, don't react, don't react..._

"Of course, I'm surprised you could even get one right, being as your brain is still that of a kindergartener's."

_Don't react, don't react, don't react..._

"But hey, even the dumbasses got to know something, right?"

That was it.

Naruto snapped.

"Fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled, striding forward the last few steps and punching the Uchiha in the face. Sasuke stumbled back a bit, but then grinned. Before Naruto could even react, he had received a kick square in the chest. Naruto fell straight on his ass, but got back up, and this time fully charging at the raven, knocking them both down. They rolled over, each struggling for dominance, and after a few seconds, Sasuke had pinned Naruto to the ground, straddling him, holding both his arms about his head. Sasuke was used to brawling, as he had done it quite a bit before he had reached high school.

And then Sasuke got an idea. A brilliant, brilliant idea that shined with the light of the gods themselves.

Leaning closer, his face inches from the blonde's, Sasuke grinned. He leaned down so his lips were right above the other boy's ear, so the boy could feel his hot, ragged breath from all the struggling.

"You know, Uzumaki, I'd like to be in this position a little more often. But it's funny; I always pictured you... on top." The raven whispered, and the blonde's eyes practically bugged out of his head, his look carrying confusion and bewilderment. Before he could react, he heard shouts from down the hall. Sasuke leaned back up, smirked, and punched him in the stomach. As the teacher and girl rounded the corner, their eyes widened considerably, seeing Naruto obviously in pain, winded and holding his stomach and Sasuke with his fist still in the air. The teacher ran toward them, and pulled Sasuke off of Naruto.

Naruto barely registered that the teacher was Iruka-sensei, his mind still buzzing with furry and confusion. What the hell was the Uchiha getting at, saying things like that?

The girl, who he registered as Tenten, a girl he had a class or two with, helped him up, and they led both boys down to the nurse's office.

When Naruto entered the nurse's office, supported by Tenten, the first thing he saw was Shizune's worried face.  
>"Naruto! What did you do?" She exclaimed, rushing over to him and guiding him to a bed. He sat down, as she started searching him for injuries like a mother hen. Sasuke sat down on the other bed, the nurse's aide going into a freezer and grabbing a pack of ice for his eye. Sasuke nodded to the student in thanks, placing it on his face. He turned his attention to the fussy nurse hovering over Naruto.<p>

"Oh my, Naruto! What have you gone and done this time? Was it those boys again? You can't just let them do this to yo-"

"Shizune! No, I just got in a little fight, that's all!" Naruto interrupted, casting a nervous glance over at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Boys? Was Naruto being bullied?

Shizune was visibly relieved, and nodded, but anyone could tell she was still angry and worried.

"Tsunade will have your head, Naruto! You know you can't get in fights! What were you thinking? Never mind, you weren't thinking, that was it. So where are you hurt?" Naruto sighed, and Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. _Tsunade? As in, headmaster Tsunade? Why would the headmaster...?_

Just then, that said woman ran in, banging the door behind her.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! HOW DARE YOU! FIRST I GET A CALL FROM YOUR TEACHER SAYING YOU FAILED _ANOTHER_ TEST, AND THEN I HEAR FROM IRUKA YOU GOT IN A FIGHT? EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOUNG MAN!"

Naruto and Shizune flinched back, and Sasuke just stared.

"Relax, Old Hag! Geez!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke frowned. _How can he talk to the headmaster like that? And why is she reacting like this? Wait, didn't Kakashi say he was going to call Uzumaki's aunt? Is Naruto related to the headmaster?_

The headmaster sighed, plopping down in the chair behind the nurse's desk, as Shizune went to treat Sasuke, content that Naruto didn't have any life threatening injuries. He was just relieved she didn't try to feel his chest, because it still hurt like a mother fucker from that kick from Sasuke.

"I failed a test, and just let out a little steam, okay? So sue me." Naruto said to the headmaster, and she scowled.

"God Naruto, you are more like your father than you know..." Tsunade immediately knew that that was the wrong thing to say, seeing the boy's wince. Sasuke knew that Naruto's parents were dead; it was in the paper sometime last year. It wasn't released how they died though, and it seemed that it was still a touchy subject for the blonde.

But Naruto just put a smile on his face, but even Sasuke could see that it was fake. He noted right then to watch the blonde more carefully, wondering if Naruto's smiles were other times fake also.

"Well, I'm off to my next class, being as I'm not fatally injured," Naruto said, standing up. Only Sasuke saw the wince as he rolled his shoulders back.

With that, he left, leaving Shizune and Tsunade to talk as she nurse treated Sasuke's eye.

"That boy will be the death of me, I swear..." the headmaster said to the nurse.

"Knowing Naruto, I won't be out of a job anytime soon, if he keeps things like this up. I don't want him to keep doing this to himself," The nurse said, lowering her voice a bit, as if by doing so, Sasuke couldn't hear her. This was unrealistic, of course, being as she was right in his face, dabbing his eye with a napkin.

"And he can't keep letting those boys beat him up. He was in here just last Wednesday with a nasty cut on his thigh. I'm a high school nurse, not a doctor. He's lucky he didn't get an infection." Shizune informed Tsunade, who just put her head in her hands.

Shizune finished up with Sasuke, ordering him to lie down, as she pulled the curtain so that it was separating the boy and the two women. The nurse's aide had said something about going to retrieve more Band-Aids from the storage room and left.

Sasuke knew it wasn't nice to eavesdrop, but it wasn't like he was going to block out the women all together. After all, they were talking about Uzumaki, and he could potentially hear something that he could use against the blonde.

"I don't know if I can keep raising the boy, Shizune. I can tell that he's not happy, no matter how much he acts it. I just don't know what to do..." Sasuke could hear the despair in her voice.

_Wait, so Naruto is being bullied, and the headmaster is his guardian?_

"I know. Maybe if he had something to take his mind off of it, he could be happy. I know he needs to get over what his parents did, but there is nothing that we can do to make him come to terms with it." The nurse said. Sasuke was confused. _What his parents did? _

"Distracting him isn't going to help. He _still _refuses therapy, and I mean, if I was him... I couldn't do it either. The knowledge of what happened is horrible. Being there would be worse. Could you imagine if it got out how it happened? He would be shunned; looked at as a freak. He would be pitied, and you know how he hates that." The blonde woman said. They stopped talking, both seeming to have nothing to say, and about five minutes later Shizune came back to him and released him for class. The raven's mind was busy processing all of this new information. _So maybe I was wrong. Maybe Uzumaki isn't perfect..._ He thought about it for a moment. Sasuke knew he had gone through far worse than the blonde had, and that reassured his goal a bit. _I know, _he thought, _I'll just make his life as miserable as mine is. Then he can see what real pain is like. Way worse than a kick in the chest._

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he strode through the hall.

_And I know just how to start making your life a living hell, Uzumaki. You just wait._

**EDIT: I'll post the 'edit' note on top of each chapter as I go through them, but while I'm doing this, please feel free to review ^-^**


	2. New Girlfriends and Secret Meetings

**EDIT: I've edited this chapter a bit, but not a whole lot. I made it flow better some, which is something I really needed to work on. Next I have to learn not to do all the run-on sentences XDDD **

**So, here is the next chapter! I'm sorry if your inbox is alerted more than once, because usually right after I post a chapter, I find something wrong with it.. And I go back and change things again, and again, and again... So don't mind that :3**

**Sorry for the suddenness of all that is Sakura in the chapter, I really wanted to get things moving. (I know, I hate SakuNaru, too. But it must be done.)**

**Warnings for this chapter: SasuNaru, SakuNaru, inner mind rants, a make-out session or two...**

**PLEASE HEED THIS NOTE: I am not gay, or male. I have never had an intimate relashionship with someone, hell, I've only ever kissed someone, and I'm going off what I've read on other fanfics. So sorry if some of this seems inaccurate... I'm not a master, and this is my first rated M story, and will be my first lemon in later chapters. (Wheee! Lemons!)**

**On that note, read on!**

Naruto rushed into his homeroom, a whole half an hour late this time. He had slept through _3 fucking alarms._ THREE! Sometimes he wondered if he would wake up if a bomb exploded right next to him.

He walked into class, and groaned outwardly as he saw Kakashi sitting at his desk, reading. Apparently the Gods weren't with him today. As he neared the man's desk, he could clearly read the cover. _Ichi Ichi Paradise. _

_Oh God, _Naruto thought to himself, _isn't that the porn book Sai tried to get me to read? Great, now I know Kakashi is a pervert._

As Naruto reached his desk, Kakashi looked up, before nodding to the boy to sit down, and went back to reading. He looked around the room, first spotting Sakura. Alarms went off in his head as she had a box of tissues in her hand, and she was crying quite loudly.

_Oh Hell, things with her and Ino finally exploded._

He quickly looked around for another seat, groaning as he noticed the only seat left was in the back, by a certain raven he had been avoiding. It had been almost a whole week since the incident, and Naruto still didn't even want to be near him. But he quickly looked back between the seat next to the blubbering Sakura and the one next to the Uchiha.

_On the good side, Sasuke would stay away from me if I was with Sakura._

_On the bad side, I would have to deal with Sakura and calm her down. Not ideal._

Or the other seat...

_On the bright side, Sakura couldn't come running to me in the middle of class. I would get a whole hour off before I have to deal with the water works. She might calm down by then._

_On the bad side, Uchiha might try to talk to me._

_But he hasn't even tried to talk to you ever since it happened._

_But sitting there might give him the chance!_

_Shut up!_

_I think you want to sit there. Just to see what would happen._

_No! I just want to stay away from Sakura at the moment!_

_Right. Keep telling yourself that. _

_Who the hell are you, anyway? _

_You, dumbass._

_Hell. I'm arguing with myself. And I just insulted myself. _

Naruto shook his head, before going sit in the back by the raven. Sasuke looked up and raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Naruto just scowled and faced the front. Figuring that it was just a free period, since Kakashi hadn't given him any instructions, he pulled out a manga book from his bag and opened it up. He loved this particular book, it was about a ninja.

After a few pages, he let his mind wander, wondering what it would be like to be a ninja. Learning all types of cool moves, jumping tree to tree, walking on water, that would all be so cool. He could almost pic-

Naruto jumped as he felt a foot touch his leg. He looked under his desk only to see that it was the Uchiha's foot, being as he was sitting in his desk sideways, casually stretching his legs out. He looked up to the raven's face only to see him completely ignoring him, reading a book. Naruto turned back to the front, frowning.

_Stop it Naruto, you're being paranoid._

A few minutes later, he jumped yet again as the raven's foot touched his leg. This time he turned to the raven.

"_Knock it off!_" the blonde hissed. The raven looked up with a bored expression and raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Naruto practically growled and turn back to what he was doing.

The rest of the class passed without another touch from Sasuke, and when the bell rang, students sluggishly got out of their seats.

Naruto leaned over to put his book back in his bag, when he felt a soft hand brush the back of his neck. He jumped, and before he could turn around, he felt a breath way to close to his ear for comfort.

"My, my, Uzumaki, jumpy today, are we? You know, you're cute when you daydream... Were you thinking about me?" Naruto shivered, not used to the close proximity. Before he could make a snappy comeback about how if he were thinking of Sasuke, it certainly wouldn't be a dream, Sasuke bent back up and briskly walk away, not even glancing back.

Naruto just shivered again, wondering what was making the raven act like that. The blonde knew he was just toying with him, and he wasn't really flirting... Right?

Sasuke wasn't even gay…_ Right?_  
>He didn't have much time to contemplate it, before Sakura ran and tackle him, crying into his shirt.<p>

"I-Ino an-and I g-got in a f-fight," Sakura cried into his shirt. Naruto sighed and put his arms around his best friend, whispering comforting words, just wishing that he could go to his next class.

In the end, after coaxing Sakura to go to her next class, his next class was canceled, being as Orochimaru had left for the day and wasn't bothered to hire a sub. Instead, he put a sign on the door telling them to go to the library and study or something for their next test. Naruto let out a whoop, which got a chuckle from his friend Kiba. They both headed to the library, taking Orochimaru's advice. Well, Kiba was taking his advice, and Naruto just needed to find somewhere he could hide from Sakura in case she came running again. It wasn't that he didn't care for or want to help his friend, but she was upset about something Sasuke did, and right then Naruto didn't even want to think of Sasuke.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba called. Naruto was currently playing with the book ends, making the librarian scowl as he made a shelf of books slide sideways, no longer having the book stand to hold them up. He looked over.

"Could you go get me another book?" Kiba asked.

Naruto whined, "But whhhhhhy? Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because you're not doing anything and I'm trying to study! Now go look for this book!" Kiba yelled, throwing a slip of paper at him, which had the book's decimal number on it. This caused the librarian to scowl and shush him at his loud voice.

Naruto grumbled before setting off to find his friend's book. He walked farther and farther into the shelves of books, cursing Kiba for picking something at the very back of the library. He scanned his eyes along the numbers, finally finding one with the number that matched what the paper said. Unfortunately, the book was on a shelf just high enough he could brush his fingers on it. He scowled and stretched, standing on his tip toes. His fingers brushed the book, but he was still unable to get it off. The blonde let out a quiet string of curses, about to resort to jumping, when he suddenly felt a warm body press against his back, reaching up, and grabbing the book Naruto had been reaching for. The blonde turned to say thanks, when his eyes met onyx ones, his eyes widened more. The Uchiha smirked, and Naruto suddenly noticed how close they were standing, his body still pressed against the raven's, his face only inches away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke leaned forward, and for a moment Naruto stopped breathing, feeling the other boy's lips touch his jaw, right below his ear. The Uchiha kissed it softly, moving slowly down his neck, to his collar bone, and all the way back up. Naruto froze, completely caught off guard and shocked. When Naruto started breathing again, his breath was ragged, and the raven reached up and took his chin in one hand, turning the blonde's head sideways to allow himself better access to his neck.

Naruto's heart thumped loudly as the raven continued his ministrations, his eyes slowly sliding shut. For the moment not a thought crossed his mind, and he stood stock still, not moving a muscle. His own soft moan snapped him out of what seemed to be a trance, quickly pushing the raven off of him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Naruto exclaimed, his voice horse. The Uchiha simply smirked, before taking the book he had grabbed off the shelf and pushing it into Naruto's chest, the blonde's hands reached up to grab it instinctively.

The raven shoved his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked away, leaving a very confused blonde boy behind him.

Naruto was silently freaking out as he walked back up to the table his friend sat at, dropping the book on the table with a loud _clunk_ and slowly sitting down in the chair next to him. Kiba started at him, confused at the boy's change in behavior, Naruto have been happily hopping around before he went to get his book, now staring into space, distracted.

Naruto couldn't process what was happening to him. First, the Uchiha had been nasty to him, and then whispered some very suggestive things in his ear, and then went to not talking to him for a week, and now this. The Uchiha had just practically groped him, and he didn't even _bother _to stop him. But the hot-and-cold rapist of a raven wasn't what puzzled the blonde the most.

It was the fact that he _liked _what the raven had just done.

Naruto wasn't gay, or at least he thought he wasn't. He supposed he could like a man, if of course it was the right man. But out of anybody, Sasuke Uchiha was _not by any means_ somebody Naruto would like. Sure, he was attractive, but he was also a complete asshole and a player. He knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't his type, if he even had a 'type'. He hadn't really gone out with anyone, male or female.

_That must be it. I must just be sexually frustrated. I don't like Sasuke; I just like it when he touches me._

Naruto winced. That didn't sound right at all. After mulling it over, he finally decided that it was the fact that he liked having someone who would touch him like that, romantically. _It wasn't Sasuke at all. It was just the idea of a person who wants me... Damn, _he chuckled to himself, _I am a fucking lonely bastard, aren't I?_

Sasuke watched the blonde from across the library, smiling at his work. He bet that right about now, Naruto was trying to figure out what he was feeling. He had been with quite a few girls, and he figured that guys worked about the same. He also knew that, although Naruto might have let him do that, he most likely wasn't even close to being in love with Sasuke.

But Sasuke was determined to change that.

Sakura walked up to Naruto, who was currently lying stretched out on the grass, his eyes closed, and a peaceful smile on his face. It was one of those rare days that it wasn't raining, and the high schoolers were spending their lunch break outside, enjoying it while it lasted. Sakura looked at her friend, once again catching herself taking the image of the blonde's body in. His long legs were covered by a pair of black, form-fitting jeans with his signature holes in the knees, and you could see his slight- muscled build under his thin white V-neck shirt. The blonde's hands were stretched above his head, showing a nice strip of slightly tanned skin at his flat stomach. His jeans rode a little low on his hips, slightly showing the top of the boy's orange boxers. Sakura blushed, catching herself before her eyes wandered more, plopping down next to him, and alerting him of her presence.  
>The blonde opened one eye and smiled a lazy smile that made Sakura's breath catch.<p>

"Hey, girly, you look happy. Make up with Ino?" He asked, as she nodded and smiled.

"Good, because I couldn't stand you being all mope-y like that," he said, and her breath caught again, as she laughed.

"Gee, love you too," she said, jokingly punching his leg. He nudged her back with his leg and closed his eyes again. She laid down next to him, copying his position.

"You know, Naruto, I'm really glad you're my friend. I don't know what I would do without you."  
>"I know, I'm just that amazing."<p>

She laughed.

It was quiet for some time, and Sakura was worried the blonde had fallen asleep.

"Naruto?"  
>"Hmm?"<p>

"Do you like me?" He sat up. She cursed herself. That was not what she meant to say, but it slipped out and she decided to take it as a blessing and get her feelings off her chest. She knew she would never be able to confess her feelings if she didn't do it now. She knew she wouldn't have the courage to.

"What do you mean? Of course I like you. You're my best friend."

"That's not what I meant," she said, sitting up as well.

"Oh... Uhh..." He didn't seem to know what to say.

"It's okay, Naruto, you don't have to say anything. I understand." She said, her eyes falling to her lap.

He frowned.

"Understand what? Sakura, I didn't even answer you."

"It's all right, I know I'm not... Not your type. Sorry I brought it up," she said, tears threatening to fall. She cursed herself inwardly and quickly whipped her sleeve over her eyes. She was surprised when she felt a soft hand tilt her head up gently. Naruto was staring at her with concerned eyes.

"Why are you crying? Of course I like you," he said, as her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Sakura, why wouldn't I like you?"  
>"Oh Naruto!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him into a big bear hug. She didn't see the frown that adorn the blonde boy's face.<p>

Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He tried to convince himself that he did in fact like Sakura, but the only reason he said he liked her was because he didn't want to see her sad again. He knew that he liked her before, and he didn't know where his crush on her had gone. He guessed he thought she would never return her feelings, so he just let his go. He cursed whatever fucking gods were watching him now, playing the irony into place. As he leaned down and kissed Sakura, he couldn't help but thinking that it just didn't _feel right. _In fact, her lip gloss was too sticky and it kind of felt gross.

_What the hell, dude? I used to like her._

_Maybe it's because you're gay. _

_I'm not gay!_

_Maybe it's because you only see Sakura as a friend now._

_I don't! She's pretty, and smart, and... why wouldn't I like her?_

_Because someone else has your attention._

_No, I've only ever had a crush on Sakura... Besides that weather lady on channel five. But that's beside the point._

_I think you know what I'm talking about._

_I swear I don't!_

_I am you, dumbass, I'm only saying what you're thinking._

_No, you are some robot chip implanted in my brain to start making me question my sexuality._

Naruto could swear that he heard the voice inside his head sigh. He frowned slightly, and Sakura pulled back.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" She asked, worried that he was re-thinking the decision he made moments before.

"Of course not. Why?" He asked, putting a goofy, lop-sided smile on his face. He supposed that this was going to happen sooner or later, that Sakura was going to admit her feelings. Naruto never imagined when he was younger that he wouldn't feel anything for the pink haired girl when it actually happened. He had just assumed that he would be 100% sure that he would like her back. After all, he had a crush on her from the age of nine. He seriously tried to recall when he stopped liking her. Maybe it was at the beginning of the year when she started dating Sasuke? No, it was before that.

Sasuke. That reminded of him about his thoughts after what happened in the library. He had blamed the fact that he liked what Sasuke did on the fact that nobody had touched him like that before. But there was something that happened in that library that wasn't happening now. Naruto couldn't figure out for the life of him what was so different, besides the fact that when Sasuke touched him, he felt a rush of adrenaline, like he knew he wasn't supposed to like it, but he did anyway. A sort of spark. With Sakura, he knew that it was all right to like her, but he didn't feel the rush or attraction. God, what the hell was wrong with him? How could he not be attracted to the pink haired girl, when he had for half his life? How could he feel a stirring feeling in his lower half when thinking of Sasuke, placing his soft lips on his jaw?

God fucking damn it, why was he attracted to a guy?

How could his feelings have changed so fucking fast? What was he, a girl?

"You seem unhappy," Sakura said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm just deciding what we could do first, I want to take you out on a date, seeing as I can like you publicly now," Naruto said, and his heart sunk when she believed him. What happened to the Sakura who knew right away when he was lying? Had they really drifted apart? He thought they were getting closer, as he helped Sakura with her problems and they overcame each other's fears.

Sakura held his hand as they walked back inside, taking a trip to their lockers (that were right next to each other, curtsey of Tsunade) and then parted their separate ways, to go to class. Sakura going with a grin plastered on her face, a troubled look on her blonde boyfriend's.

Naruto bit his lip, trying once again to convince himself he was in love with his new girlfriend. He tried to list some of her good qualities in his head.

_Well, she's pretty, and smart, and popular, and... and..._

His thought was cut short when he was pushed up against a locker, a warm body covering his own. Before he could scream, a hand was placed over his mouth and he heard a, "be quiet, dobe!" from the person in from of him. Almost subconsciously, he relaxed, hating himself momentarily for it, knowing that the Uchiha was no better than the gang of guys that have a hobby of beating the pulp out of him.

He nodded, and the hand was removed from his mouth.

He noticed absently that they were in the shadow of a stair case, and from the outside they weren't visible. Naruto knew that this probably meant that the raven could rape him at any time and nobody would know, but he could help but feel the rush of being so close to the other boy.

Damn him and his bodies' reactions. Naruto admitted to himself that he was attracted to the Uchiha no matter what he told himself, physically at least.

Just then, said Uchiha leaned close to his ear.

"So, are you exclusive with Sakura now, or are you still free game?" The raven whispered, smirking as the blonde shuttered. Sasuke had seen the two kiss, and he thought he had to make a move right away. Naruto didn't answer for a moment, and Sasuke took that as a go ahead.

He ran his lips down the boy's jaw, smiling to himself when the blonde turned his head slightly to give him better access, almost subconsciously. He nibbled a bit on his neck, chuckling when the other boy moaned. He suddenly bit down, _hard, _making the blonde cry out, half in pain, half pleasure. He did this once more, enjoying the noise he got out of the boy. He looked proudly at his work in the dim light, noting that the boy was going to have some major hickeys later. That was going to be a joy to see the blonde try to hide, especially with him wearing a V-neck shirt today. Sasuke thanked whatever god was watching him that the boy was, because it just made everything easier. (For him, anyway.) He moved to do the same on the other side, when suddenly he had the tables turned on him, finding himself flipped, and pushed against the wall himself. He smiled widely, noting that the blonde wasn't shoving him off, but taking control. He felt the boy's hands on his hips, pulling them closer, each feeling the others growing hardness in their pants. Naruto greedily attacked his neck, running his tongue over his jugular, which made the Uchiha shiver himself. He smirked inwardly at the fact that he had gotten the boy's attention, and he wasn't resisting Sasuke's advances. It had only taken a couple of suggestive comments and a bit of teasing in the library. Naruto's brain had taken on auto-pilot, and he didn't think about his actions.

Sasuke knew that he was only doing this to confuse Uzumaki, but he couldn't help himself from enjoying it, either. The blonde was after all, _very _attractive. He could allow himself a bit of fun. The raven laced his hands through the blonde's hair, pulling his head up, and for the first time, bringing the boy's lips to his own. Naruto groaned as he tasted the raven, and bit the other boy's bottom lip softly, asking for access. Sasuke opened his mouth willingly, and felt the blonde's tongue enter his mouth. He cursed himself mentally as he felt his own knees shake, and Naruto smirked on his mouth, knowing _exactly _what he was doing to the dark boy. He could, after all, feel the friction in his pants as the other boy grinded into him. The blonde hooked his fingers under the boy's shirt, hands wandering over his flat stomach and sides, exploring greedily. A moan came from one of them, and neither was sure which one, but they both froze as they heard the clacking of several pairs of shoes, most likely three girls skipping class.

The bad part was, it seemed that one of them had heard them.

Both boys stood very still, not even daring to move apart. One of the girls, (which they all seemed to be, due to their voices) informed her friends that she had heard something. They all stopped, standing right in front of the stair case that the raven and the blonde were hiding under.

"I don't hear anything, Hinata. You must be losing it," a voice said, and Naruto cursed himself as he recognized Sakura's voice.

"Yeah, you must be," another voice agreed, and Naruto felt like killing himself as he recognized Ino's voice as well. Naruto looked at Sasuke in the dim light, silently asking him what to do. The raven smirked, and did the unexpected. He placed his mouth over Naruto's neck, and started sucking lightly, the blonde glared, realizing exactly what the raven was trying to do. He didn't dare push him away, because if he did, the other boy would most likely make a scene. So he just closed his mouth, refusing to make any sound that would alert the girls of their presence.

And Naruto swore that the gods were trying to kill him, because the three girls took seat at the bottom of the stairs.

Sasuke didn't stop however, and Naruto put all he had into the Death Glare he shot the Uchiha. Sasuke ignored it, and looked up with big, innocent eyes, as if to say 'what? Something wrong?'

"So, Sakura, I heard you are dating Naruto-kun now," Ino said in a gossipy voice.

Naruto felt the Uchiha smirk on his neck. The boy bit down harder, and the blonde had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a noise.

"Uh-huh, he is soooo into me. I asked if he liked me, and he practically choked," Sakura said happily.

Sasuke slipped a leg in between Naruto's, and stared grinding into him, making the boy let out a small squeal, but he thanked God that the girls didn't hear him.

"So, Ino, are you still going out with Sasuke?" Hinata asked with a shy voice.

"Totally!" The girl exclaimed, "We're totally in love! He spends so much time with me, and he's sooooo hot!"

Naruto almost laughed, but then Sasuke pushed into him extra hard, as if to say 'you won't laugh. You wouldn't dare.'

And he was right; it stopped Naruto from laughing all right.

"Are you sure that he's not... you know, cheating on you?" Sakura asked, and this time Naruto did let out a small, breathy chuckle. Before he knew what was happening, they had been turned around, this time his back against the wall. Naruto wondered how the raven did it without making a sound, but didn't have time to ponder it as Sasuke slowly slid them to the floor, ending up on top of Naruto, straddling him, Naruto's back up against the wall.

"I know he isn't, Sakura, because I check his phone messages all the time."

Naruto's laugh was cut off before it even started, with the raven putting his mouth over his, muffling any sound he made.

Just then, another pair of shoe came running down the corridor. Naruto recognized it as Sai out of the corner of his eye, even though he couldn't turn his head.

"Girls, girls! Anko is coming! You better get out of here!" Sai whispered-yelled, waving his hands in the air. All three girls squealed, and started running off with Sai tagging behind. Sasuke unattached himself from Naruto's mouth, but not before giving his bottom lip one last nibble.

"Fucking teme! Are you some kind of sick exhibitionist or what? Did you get a rush out of that or something?" Naruto exclaimed, pushing him off of him. Sasuke smirked.

"Actually, yes, I sort of did. And by the looks of it, you did too, dobe," Sasuke said, motioning to the boy's pants. Naruto sat up, scowling and closing his legs, cursing his tight jeans.

"Fuck, dude, if they had found us... I would have killed you," Naruto said, face flushed.

"Nah," Sasuke said, leaning closer, giving the blonde a long, lingering kiss. "Who else would you have fun with, then?" He asked, pushing apart the blonde's legs, climbing in between them.

Naruto leaned back, cursing himself as his back hit the wall, and Sasuke followed him, putting his lips to the boy's ear.

"Hey, Uzumaki," Sasuke whispered, "Mind showing me if you're really a natural blonde?" The raven's hand lingered a bit over the blonde's belt buckle, teasing.

Naruto's eyes widened, but then Sasuke pulled off of him, and before he knew it, the raven was walking down the corridor, leaving the blonde still leaning on the wall, with bright red cheeks.

Oh yes, Naruto Uzumaki DID have a thing for Sasuke Uchiha, whether he liked it or not.

**I just wanted to let everyone know exactly where the idea for this story came from, so if you want to know, read this. If not, just skip it. **

**I got the inspiration for this by two Naruto CMVs on youtube, smashed together. **

**The first was of the song 'Damned If I Do Ya' The link to the video is here:**

**www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ZUbWTlnX18A (remove the spaces) **

**The second was the song 'Competion' The link is here:**

**www . youtube. com /watch ?v=VoVMJjXXhOw&feature=related (Again, remove the spaces) **

**Both of these will also be linked on my profile. **

**I don't own either video, or the ideas, and both of them are really brilliant, and the cosplayers are amazing. So in a way, this plot is sort of not mine, but I took the two and mashed them together, so it really isn't plagiarism or anything. At least, I don't think... **

**So yeah, these are like, my muses. Go check them out!**

**I always pictured Sasuke and Naruto to look exactly like they do from the first video, so imagine them while reading this ^^**

**Anyway, please review, I'm so close to 40,000 words and if I get more reviews it will most likely motivate me again XDD I think I'm only like 6,000 words away, which is another chapter, so I'm really excited to do it once I get the first six chapters edited xD  
>Damn , I really need a beta. Suggest one please! Even if you could do it, that would be awesome!<strong>


	3. Parites and Rooftops

**Okay, I wasn't going to update for a while, but I got a review from a certain person that just made me soo happy, I'm going to update again tonight. I guess that thing about reviews making people update faster is true, heehee. **

**So a million thanks to milkchocolatehot64, for her wonderful review. Thanks also to Shrillex Sky, Milk Gaku, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing before, and I'm sorry for not thanking you ahead of time. **

**Oh god, I think I've slipped into a fangirl attitude for a moment due to getting four reviews... Heehee... Sorry about that. **

**Warnings for this chapter: KibaHinata, SakuNaru, SasuNaru, SasuIno**, **SaiSasu... **

* * *

><p>Today was probably the first day Naruto Uzumaki was ever early to class in his whole life.<p>

He smiled as he walked in, his group of friends in the corner gasping in mock- amazement at his early-ness. He walked over and sat down next to Gaara, and the redhead greeted him with a small smile. Kiba high-fived him, and Hinata gave him a hug. Naruto noticed Kiba's eye twitched a bit with this, and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat, a whole bunch of different plans running through his mind at once. Kiba looked horrified as he saw the look, knowing that the blonde was planing something, and usually those somethings' aren't that good for some people. Especially Kiba. The blonde elbowed his friend in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows at Hinata when she wasn't looking. Kiba growled, and turned to talk to Shino. Naruto walked over to where Sakura sat, as she had not noticed him come in, because she was reading a book.

"Sakura? Are you going to say hello to your boyfriend or not?" Naruto asked, a smile on his face as he did so. Even though he didn't really like Sakura in that way, he was still elated. He had another chance to run into a certain raven-haired boy today. Sakura looked up, startled at his presents, and automatically jumped up, giving him a bear hug.

"Oof! Nice to see you too, Sakura," Naruto chuckled, patting her on the back. Sakura gave him a peck on the lips before sitting down, motioning to the seat beside her, missing her boyfriend's small frown. One raven-haired boy in the back didn't miss it though, and smirked to himself. He thought it was about time to make a little turn around with Uzumaki. He knew that the boy was interested in him now, and it was now time to put his plan into action.

And boy, was he looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Naruto shut his locker, turning to talk to Sakura, who was still getting her stuff. He frowned as he looked past her shoulder to see Sasuke, pushing his girlfriend against the lockers, attacking her mouth.<p>

He supposed that he shouldn't be disappointed, but he sort of was. He didn't know what he was hoping for, maybe Sasuke suddenly getting rid of his girlfriend, and deciding to pronounce his love with Naruto to the world. At least, he could have at least looked a _little less into it._

He excused himself from Sakura, walking toward the couple, a frown on his face as he went. Sakura watched her boyfriend go, confused.

When Naruto reached them, Ino pulled away from her boyfriend, smiling a huge smile at Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun! How are you doing?" She greeted him cheerfully. He nodded distractedly at her, but looked at Sasuke, who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Can I... Speak with you?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Why would I want to talk to you, dobe? Can't you see I'm kind of busy?" Sasuke said in a voice that could only be described as irritated. Ino slapped his arm, telling him to be polite. He just shot a glare at Naruto, who was taken back by his sudden hostility.

"Fine then, teme, go take your girlfriend somewhere else then, nobody needs to see this," Naruto snapped, walking past them. Ino looked both confused and embarrassed, and Sasuke just kept that smug smile.

He was finally going to get to the blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the cafeteria, eyes scanning for his girlfriend. He smiled when he saw her, and started to head over, before stopping in his tracks. The girl was holding onto a wailing Ino, and that could only mean one thing. A sinking feeling in his gut was forming.<p>

He cautiously approached the table, as if walking up to fast would scare them away like wild deer.

He heard Ino blubber into Sakura's shoulder as she shifted to make the other girl more comfortable, nodding and adding 'uh-huh's as she listened to the girl's tale.

"A-and then h-he sa-said th-that I was b-b-boring, a-and t-that h-he wa-as t-ti-tired o-of m-my c-clingy-ness!" Ino sobbed, and Sakura nodded, telling her that it would be all right, and smoothed her hand over the sobbing blonde's hair. Naruto gritted his teeth. Sure, he was secretly happy that Sasuke had broken it off with Ino, but was irritated that he had let the girl down rough. Uchiha had been practically molesting the girl earlier that day. He told the two that he would be back with their lunch, and Sakura nodded as Ino blew a huge snot ball into a tissue. Naruto made a face, before getting up and walking into line.

Naruto was just paying for the girl's and his lunches, used to ordering for them anyway, since he usually volunteered to do it so that the girls could have their ten-minute gossip fest without him there. He felt someone come up behind him and he turned to see Sasuke standing there, looking at him. Naruto scowled.

"What do you want, teme?"

"You wanted to talk earlier," Sasuke shrugged in indifference, "so let's talk."

Naruto frowned, tempted to tell the boy to fuck off, but decided against it, nodding stiffly. He grabbed their lunches and carrying them to the table, Sasuke following behind him. The blonde told the girls that he'd be back in a minute, and both of them stared at him as he left the cafeteria, Sasuke right behind him.

As soon as Naruto found a deserted corridor, he turned to the raven, who just stood there. Sasuke noted with satisfaction that Naruto was wearing an orange turtle neck, that effectively covered the dark red marks on his neck that only he knew were there.  
>"What the fuck is your problem?"<p>

Sasuke shrugged.

"Which one?" He asked casually, as if discussing the weather. Naruto growled.

"Let's start with the fact that you were a total ass at me this morning."

"People can't know we do things, therefor I can't be nice to you in public, unless you want your girlfriend to find out that your cheating on her..." Sasuke trailed off, and Naruto frowned.

"Plus, I've got to keep up my reputation, you know. How would it look if I all of the sudden stopped dating? Suspicious, yes? This means I have to date a _lot _of other people. Get it, dobe?" Sasuke continued.

"Fine. But what was the reason for letting Ino down so hard?" Naruto asked, fuming. Sasuke knew the fact that Naruto didn't like being ignored in public, after all, Naruto was a very possessive person. Sasuke knew exactly how the situation would get to him.

Sasuke blinked, pretending to play innocent.

"Ino? Oh, her. She was getting on my nerves." Naruto was about to snap and just punch Sasuke's lights out at the statement, but when Sasuke moved closer, he froze, fist halfway in the air.

"How about," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, fingers lightly trailing down his chest, "we give you another love bite to match the others, hmm? How would you like that?" He practically purred. Naruto looked like he considered it for a breif moment, but pushed the Uchiha back as he tugged on his shirt collar. The raven just laughed.

_My, my, my,_ Sasuke thought, _he's going to make this funner than I originally thought._

* * *

><p>Both girls looked up as the irritated looking blonde sat down again. Sakura silently asked him what happened, but he just shook his head. She scowled, but went back to trying to get Ino to eat, and stop crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura closed her locker, facing her boyfriend. He had seemed to be in a fowl mood since lunch, and she was determined to find out why.<p>

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" He asked, looking up from his locker.

"What happened at lunch? When you went outside with Sasuke?"

The blonde had a brief moment of panic as the memory of Sasuke's voice purring in his ear came back, but he quickly shoved it down, knowing that there was really no way that Sakura could know.

"Nothing," he replied, "that guy just makes me mad. I'm so tired of his cocky attitude." This was true, after all. Sakura nodded and mulled this over, before her face brightened as she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket.

"I know what will cheer you up! Hinata is having a party tonight, do you want to go with me?" Sakura asked, hold the paper up so Naruto could see the date and time of it, along with the girl's address. He smiled a genuine smile, and nodded. Naruto loved parties and it was the perfect thing to take his mind off what was going on with all the confusion Sasuke was bringing on him.

He lifted Sakura off the ground, spinning her around in a circle as she squealed, remember Naruto doing the exact same thing all the time when they were just friends. He set her down, taking her hand and leading her off.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked over to the lockers, picking up a small piece of paper he had seen Sakura show Naruto.<p>

"A party, hmm? Sounds fun." He said to himself, chuckling, before walking away, slipping the paper into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a couch, sipping his drink. He was pretty sure there was alcohol in it, but he ignored it and took a big gulp, putting the cup on the coffee table in front of him. Sakura was sitting next to him, and smacked the back of his head, complaining about his willingness to drink so fast. He just grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. He let his gaze wonder around the spacious room, consisting of around thirty people. It was a small party, but it was fun. After a few more drinks, Naruto tilted his head back, throwing his arm around the back of the couch behind Sakura. She didn't mind, as she was in a conversation with some girl about where she got her dress or something.<p>

Naruto looked around, his head feeling a little fuzzy from the alcohol he consumed. It was a good fuzzy, though. He frowned as he saw Sasuke across the room, sitting next to a friend of Gaara's, named Tamari. He inwardly scowled as he noticed the closness of the two teens. Sasuke scooted a little closer to her, and she scooted away. Naruto grinned at this. He almost laughed as he remembered what Gaara had told him a while ago, that Tamari was a lesbian. The raven tried to get closer several more times before the blonde girl finally got up and walked away. Naruto's grin widened. It seems Sasuke was striking out tonight, and Naruto was happy about it. Soon after, though, Hinata sat down next to Sasuke, and after a few minutes, he snaked his arm around her. She blushed, but didn't pull away. Naruto frowned, as Sasuke leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing her to let out a giggle and blush. This made Naruto angry. Couldn't Uchiha keep his paws off of people for five god damn minutes?

You see, Naruto was what one would call a jealous drunk. This was probably because of his natural possessive personality. When he was drunk, he couldn't stand it when his friends hit it off with someone, and it seemed he couldn't stand it even more when his secret love was hitting it off.

Naruto looked around, before spotting Kiba at the edge of the make-shift dance floor (the furniture had been pushed to the side to make room), and hollering at him. Kiba looked over, and Naruto pointed toward the couch Sasuke and Hinata were on, and he swore that steam was coming out of the dog-lover's ears. He watched as Kiba strode over, grabbed Hinata by the arm and led her away. Naruto was satisfied with this work, seeing Sasuke's scowl, still a little annoyed that Sasuke was hitting on other people. Dammit, Naruto didn't care that they weren't in an exclusive relationship. Sasuke was his!

He rested his head back and smiled, content that Sasuke was alone on the couch for now. That was until, Sakura poked him, and sneered.

"Ugh, can you believe that? What a player." She said in a disgusted voice, and Naruto looked over to where she was staring.

His eyes lit up with anger. There, backed against the wall near where the raven had previously been sitting, was Sasuke, being undressed by none other than his friend, Sai. Naruto was fuming as he got up and strode over, ignoring Sakura's calls for him to come back. If the blonde were not as drunk as he was at the moment, he would have consitered his next actions to be rash, but at the moment he didn't care.

Once he reached them, he slapped Sai's hand as he reached for the button of Sasuke's pants, and Sai turned, surprised. But Naruto didn't pay any attention, instead, he shoved the Uchiha, causing him to hit the wall.

"What the fuck, teme? Do you have to flirt with _everyone?_" Naruto yelled, as Sasuke just smiled, leaning close to Naruto.

"Why," he asked, "Jealous?"

The raven ran a finger down the blonde's chest, and he sputtered before shoving the raven back once more.

"N-NO! I'm not jealous, God, stupid teme," Naruto yelled, turning away and stalking out the front door. Sakura got up and rushed after him, too worried about the blonde getting home to pay any attention to what just happened.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the same window seal that he had first fought with Sasuke, head resting against the wall, staring at the rain out the window.<p>

_Damn him._

An image of Sasuke leaning into him at the library, trailing kisses down his neck...

_DAMN him._

Sasuke straddling him, whispering suggestive things in his ear...

_DAMN HIM!  
><em>Sasuke pushing him against the wall, biting into his neck, leaving his mark, him flipping them over, properly kissing the raven for the first time...

_How does he do this to me? Make me feel so..._

An image of Sasuke and Ino, up against the wall, feeling each other up..

_Not jealous. I'm not jealous._

Sasuke whispering in Hinata's ear, making the girl giggle, and her face light up...

_I'm NOT jealous._

Sai leaning in, unbuttoning Sasuke's pants as both ravens grin...

"I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!" He screamed at himself, pounding his head on the wall.

He jumped up, striding down the hallway, needing to blow off some steam.

_Was he trying to MAKE me jealous? Because it fucking worked. He fucking screwed me over, thinking that I cared about him. What was I thinking?_

Naruto knew that he needed to calm himself down, before he had a panic attack or something.

He stopped in the middle of the empty hallway, (all the students were at lunch) and stood there, thinking.

And then he got an idea.

He turned around and walked back the way he came from, walking up the stairs, wincing as he noted that it was the staircase that him and Sasuke had been under. Damn, why was everything he doing reminding him of the raven?

It made Naruto angry that what happened there meant way more to him than it probably ever would to Sasuke. Naruto tried to remind himself that Sasuke was after all, labeled as a player. He toyed with others feelings. Naruto stopped for a second. _Wait, am I being played...? _

Naruto shook his head when he reached the door on the second floor, finding a set of stairs leading up as he knew he would. The roof was a place he often used to get away from everybody, when he needed to sort things out. It had kind of became his safe haven in the past year, and so far, he hadn't run into anyone else. (Probably because the roof was off limits to students, but the fact that the headmaster was his aunt, he did have certain privileges...)

He felt the frost of winter hit his bare arms as he stepped out onto the roof, making him shiver. He ignored it, and walked over to the ledge that overlooked the campus. The blonde sat on the ledge, Wrapping his arms around his knees in a position that screamed 'I'm either trying to keep everybody out, or keep myself from exploding.' And at the moment, Naruto wasn't sure which it was. Maybe both.

His mind flashed back to the party, and the images of Sasuke all over the girls, and Sai. Naruto knew that he was drunk when it happened, and he knew for a fact that he was a jealous drunk, but it unsettled him as he woke up this morning with a hangover, and found himself not feeling any better about what happened.

_Maybe it wasn't because I was drunk, maybe it was because I really am developing feelings for the teme. _

_No, I couldn't! I barely know him, and what I do know about him is that he's a player and he certainly played me._

Naruto got a sinking feeling in his gut.

_Is that all it was? Was he just having fun, using me? Did I really not mean anything to him?_

_Wait, why the hell do I even care? It isn't like we're exclusive or anything... We only really made out once, and I'm acting like a complete girl!_

_But nobody had ever touched me like that before... Maybe I'm being too naive to think that it was anything more. _

_But why do I like it so much? Why can't I like it when Sakura kisses me? Why isn't it the same?_

It wasn't like he loved Sakura, but he was pretty damn sure that he didn't love the raven, either.

_Although, it could just be because I don't like sharing? Maybe I don't care for Sasuke as much as I act like I do, but I'm just jealous. I'm a naturally jealous and protective person, anyway._

He tried to picture his reaction if he caught Sakura with someone else, but it was impossible. Naruto groaned, pulling his arms tighter.

"What do you think, dad?" Naruto whispered, staring into the sky, as if it would give him answers.

"Why is it I feel like this? I know I shouldn't. But it just bugs the living crap out of me when he does things like that. Why does it bother me so damn much?"

Naruto sat silent for a while, not even reacting when he felt raindrops start to hit his arms, and just buried his head into himself, not even moving when he heard the bell, signaling the end of their lunch break.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up, annoyed as a few rain drops hit his head.<p>

_God damn rain is going to ruin my hair!_ He thought, scowling. He kept walking anyways, and his eye caught something before he looked down. There, on top of the building, was a person sitting on the ledge, curled up. Sasuke smirked to himself as he noticed the neon-orange shirt, and the shock of blonde hair.

Deciding that his next class wasn't as important as this was, he turned and made his way to the stair case, determined to get to the blonde.

* * *

><p>Naruto sniffed, and refused himself to cry.<p>

_God dammit, I'm not going to cry over the bastard!_

He then kind of realized what Sakura when through with this, only he assumed she had it much worse. She had kissed him more than once, and Naruto could only imagine the full extent of what they did together...

He didn't hear the stealthy footsteps come up behind him, partly due to the sound of the poring rain, partly because he didn't expect anyone to be up there. So when a hand touched his shoulder, he almost fell off the ledge of the building.

He jumped, losing his balance, about to fall off the edge when he felt strong arms around him, pulling him back. He shivered as he recognized the arms, knowing exactly who had come up here, just to bug him. He felt annoyed for more than one reason. One, for what Sasuke had pulled last night, and two, because this was his safe place, and nobody was aloud up here.

He didn't bother to say thank you, or even turn around. He just stood there, not moving.

He expected the Uchiha to say something smart mouthed, and then whisper something inappropriate in his ear, and proceed to attack his neck, but it shocked him when the raven pulled back, and walked around him to sit on the ledge himself, staring out over the court yard.

Naruto warily took his previous seat next to him, eying the raven. But Sasuke didn't say anything. He just sat there.

They sat there for a while, Naruto watching Sasuke, Sasuke watching the school, before the silence drove Naruto crazy.

"Why?" the blonde asked. Now, the raven turned his head to look at him, dark black orbs staring at him.

"Why what?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding flat.

"Why... Why do you toy with me? Why do you act like you like me, then go off and shove your tongue down some girl's throat? Why did you come up here, if you aren't going to say a word?" Naruto strung out, cursing himself as his voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

The raven just looked at him.

"That's a lot of questions."  
>"I need a lot of answers."<p>

"Hn." Was all the boy said. Naruto waited for a moment, finding the the raven apparently wasn't going to say anymore.

"Why are you even here?" He asked, his voice rising in anger. If Sasuke wasn't going to answer his questions, then he shouldn't even be up there.

"Well, I came up here because I saw you."

Naruto's heart beat a little faster, and he scowled at himself. Before he could open his mouth again, the raven had stood up.

"Why are you up here?" Sasuke asked him, folding his arms over his chest.

Naruto blinked. Why shouldn't he be up here? He didn't have to explain himself..

"Why do you even care?" Naruto snapped, turning back to overlook the school yard. Sasuke didn't answer for a few minutes.

He was surprised when he felt cloth slip over his shoulders, and looked over to see that Sasuke had taken his jacket off, placing it on him.

"What are yo-"

"I don't want you to get a cold." Sasuke said, cutting him off. Naruto stood up, looking the Uchiha in the eyes, cursing himself for being a few inches shorter, therefor having to look up.

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto had stepped closer to Sasuke, getting up in his face, staring into onyx eyes. Although, when he talked his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why do you play so hot-and-cold? Why do you do this to me, making me think that maybe you cared, and then going and fucking off with someone else?" Naruto had tears threatening to fall, and the Uchiha could tell. Sasuke suddenly felt wary. He knew that he was breaking the blonde, and that was what he had set out to accomplish, but for some reason... It didn't feel right. Seeing the blonde about to cry gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_What is wrong with me? I should be happy about this!_ Sasuke thought, but for some reason, he didn't feel happy at all. He felt... Desperate? Sad?... Guilty?

As the first tear started to role down the blonde's cheek, Sasuke didn't even realize that he had lifted his hand to the boy's face, whipping it away until he had done it. His hand rested on the boy's cheek, thumb absently tracing the three faint lines the boy had. He wondered for the first time what they were from, but he didn't ask.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had had a rough-ish past, but for the first time, he wondered if the boy's trouble had run deeper than he thought. He had just assumed that the boy had had a happy life, always due to his smile and charm. He never seemed to be sad, and always seemed like nothing in the world bothered him.

Sasuke vaguely remembered a saying his own mother had said, when she had been alive. Something like, 'laughter is the best medicine, but also the best disguise!'

And seeing the blond in front of him, he knew that something was going on in the boy's head past what Sasuke was doing. He looked into blue eyes, noticing as it seemed that the whole air around the boy was suddenly... Breakable. He could see years and years of tears, breaking the boy down, piece by piece, but never letting it show. He could tell that the blonde could just break at any moment, no longer able to handle it.

Again, his actions working before his brain did, he had wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him into a tight hug. Naruto just stood there, hands not moving, as he let his tears fall into the raven's already soaked shoulder.

Neither knew how long they stood there, it could have been minutes or hours. Soon, Naruto's tears stopped, and they just stood, Sasuke holding the blonde, Naruto snuggling into his shoulder. The rain kept pouring, and had anybody else seen them, they would have said the moment was Kodak worthy, the two boys just standing there, together, not moving.

Before they knew it, the rain had let up, and a bell signaled that all the students were making the transition to their next class. The raven pulled back then, softly pressing his lips to the blonde's forehead, lingering for a moment before stepping back. Sasuke didn't know why he was being so gentle, but he was anyway. He turned, walking down the stairs that led back into the school, the blonde following him shortly after. Neither said a word as they parted.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Like it? Hate it? Was it done well enough? I'm not so sure about making Naruto act like this, but remember that it is his first time experiencing anything like this. That is my excuse for making him act like a girl, lol.<strong>


	4. Hot Chocolate and a Karaoke Bar

**I decided to update today because I want this story to reach 20,000 words :) I have until chapter 6 written, so all I have to do is some major editing :3**

**Warnings for this chapter: PedobearOrochimaru, CursingKiba, SlutlySakura, some yaoi! Yes, it is finally here! No, it's not the lemon. It's more of a lime. A small lime, but a lime no less.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"AHHH- CHOO!" Naruto sneezed, scaring the living daylights out of his partner. He was currently sitting in his chemistry class, working on a lab. He silently cursed himself for catching a cold. Well, after all, he supposed that was what happened when you stayed out on a roof for hours, in the pouring rain, even if you were in strangely warm and inviting arms. He was still confused about Sasuke, and he didn't know what to do. When the raven had shown up on the roof, Naruto had come pretty close to breaking. He cried, and for some reason, all of his problems just came rushing back to him all at once. His parents, his grades, his girlfriend, his bullies, his worried aunt, all along with what he was feeling for Sasuke. He was glad to have been able to let it all out, and have someone hold him as he cried. He had never really had someone do that before, although, he had never really cried in front of anyone either...<p>

He jumped as he felt a hand rest on the small of his back, and turned to glare at his snake-like teacher. God, how he hated the pervert.

"Hmm, Naruto it seems you have caught a cold. I may be able to help a bit with that, if you would like..." Orochimaru said, and Naruto had to refrain from punching the man, settling for just gritting his teeth instead.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Naruto replied, in a low voice. The older man just smiled, before letting his hand linger for a bit longer, before walking to help another student. Naruto noticed that the teacher didn't even touch the student as he helped her. Growling under his breath, he made a note to tell Tsunade about it, even if the man followed through to fail him if he told. He was failing anyway, so it didn't really make much of a difference. For the rest of the class Naruto ignored the looks Orochimaru was not-so-subtly sending him.

* * *

><p>Naruto shut his locker, smiling to himself. Tsunade had freaked when he told her about what the chemistry teacher was up to, and even as he was her own brother, she had fired him. It seemed that Tsunade and Orochimaru didn't like each other much anyway, and with what Naruto told her, she jumped at the change to get rid of the man. She confided in Naruto after she fired him, that she had been looking for an excuse to do so for years. This made Naruto smile, knowing that the woman believed him completely, without a second thought. Although, he wasn't sure if it was that she trusted him, or just wanted to get rid of the chemistry teacher, he didn't really care, because that was one less thing he had to worry about at the moment.<p>

Naruto looked around, hoping to spot his girlfriend, but it seemed she had gone off somewhere with her friends, leaving him alone on his walk to lunch. He walked down the empty corridor, everyone else already at the cafeteria or entering now. Naruto had stayed behind to put his books away, so he ended up by himself.

Naruto was feeling a lot better about things, and felt as his normally happy vibe was finally coming back. He no longer felt like crying all the time, and the smile on his face was a genuine one. He scowled at himself when he looked back on the last few days, trying to figure out why was being so extremely out of character. Usually the blonde was happy, and a few worrisome problems wasn't going to change him, or at least that was what he told himself.

Naruto was also happy that he hadn't seen Sasuke with another girl or guy for the last three days. It seemed the player was taking a break, and besides his consistent flirting with everyone, he wasn't doing anything that was hurting Naruto on the inside.

Just as he shut his locker, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from the back, pulling him into an empty classroom, and he couldn't help the smile on his face. He felt oddly at peace with the raven at the moment, and after what happened on the roof the other day, they had come to a mutual and silent understanding that things were okay between them, for the moment at least.

Sasuke turned him around, and sat him in a chair, before greedily attacking his mouth. Naruto groaned as Sasuke opened up his mouth, giving him better access. The raven sat on his lap, one leg on either side of the blonde. Naruto's hands slipped under the raven's shirt, exploring his body boldly. Sasuke's hands wrapped in his hair, pulling them closer together, deepening their kiss. Naruto's tongue explored the other boy's mouth thoroughly, enjoying the sweet taste of the raven.

One of Naruto's hands slipped down, fittling with the button on the raven's pants, teasing him. The boy's reaction was pushing against him harder, causing the blonde to smirk. Sasuke noticed that even with a very laid back personality, Naruto sure wasn't shy when it came to things like this. He was sure of his movements, knowing what would drive the raven crazy. It didn't seem much like it was experience though, more like intuition. Naruto was just doing what he guessed he would like if he were Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled them both up off the chair, not breaking contact. He pushed the blonde backwards, making him bump into a lab table, and Sasuke pushed him so that the blonde was laying on top of it.

Sasuke straddled him, and the blonde broke their kiss, starting to trail kisses down the raven's jaw and neck, making him moan. Sasuke felt the blonde smile on his skin, before taking his neck into his mouth and sucking roughly, making a dark red mark on the boy. Sasuke moaned again, and felt as the blonde unbuttoned the button of his pants, sliding his zipper down. Anticipating what the boy was going to do, he pushed up against Naruto's hand with his hips, his breath catching as the boy touched his erection through his clothes.

Just then, the door banged open, and Sasuke jumped off Naruto so fast it was startling. Both boys looked over to see Kiba, standing at the door, his mouth hanging wide open.

Naruto flushed, his whole face going red. Sasuke, on the other hand, just leaned on the table, folding his arms, smirking. He didn't even have the desency to button his pants back up. The blonde resisted the urge to punch him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kiba exclaimed, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. Naruto knew he was dead. Before he could say anything, Kiba had backed away, taking off fast-walking down the hall. Naruto took off after him in a flat out sprint. Sasuke smirked to himself again, loving the rush he had gotten. He supposed he was sort of an exhibitionist himself.

"Kiba! Kiba! FUCKING GOG DAMN IT! KIBA!" Naruto yelled, finally catching up to the dog-lover, grabbing his arm roughly. The brunette yanked out of his grip, turning to face him.

"What the fuck, Naruto! Really? I thought you liked Sakura! I thought you were fucking straight! I thought that you _hated _Uchiha!" Kiba exploded, making Naruto shrink back.

"I do like Sakura! I do! And it's not what you think, it-" Naruto said, only to be cut off.

"No, dude, I know exactly what it was! I just came to get my biology book, minding my own fucking business, when I walk in on you getting it on with _fucking Uchiha!_ Uchiha, of all people, Naruto! And since when are you _queer?_"

Naruto frowned, involuntary scouting the hall to make sure there was nobody to hear them. Of course, they were all at lunch, so there was really no reason, but then again, Kiba was suppose to be at lunch, too...

"Listen Kiba, you may not like it, but you better as hell not tell anybody," Naruto growled, in a low voice. Kiba looked as if he was about to protest, but Naruto continued.

"It's not your place to tell anybody, especially Sakura. It's none of your business, man."

Kiba scowled, "it is my fucking business, you're my best friend!"

Naruto just looked at him with a pleading look, and after a few tense moments, Kiba sighed and nodded grudgingly.

"Fine, I don't like what you are doing to Sakura, but I won't say anything. I just hope for your sake, Uzumaki, that nobody else finds out," Kiba said, before turning and walking away once more. This time, Naruto didn't follow him, instead he went back to the classroom, ignoring Sasuke as he gathered his bag that he had dropped in their haste and headed for lunch, scowling when he saw the raven was still smirking.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dobe!" Sasuke hollered, jogging to catch up with the blonde. Naruto was currently walking home alone, due to Sakura having a doctors appointment today, other wise they would have walked together, being as they live in the same neighborhood.<p>

Naruto walked a little faster, as if the Uchiha would just go away. He should have known better, as the raven caught up with him. Naruto sighed.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"I can't walk with you, dobe? Problem much?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Sheesh. Nobody is around," Sasuke said, reaching for the blonde's hand who grudgingly let him hold it.

"What is wrong with _me?_ What the fuck is wrong with you? Does it even phase you that Kiba walked in on us earlier today? You just stood there and smirked. Teme," Naruto added, just for good measure.

Sasuke just smirked again.

"Why, worried he'll tell? I don't think he will... After all, he is your friend, right?" Sasuke said, pulling a little closer to the blonde. Naruto scowled and pulled away, walking faster.

The blonde felt arms around his waist from the back, and sighed. He knew he wasn't really mad, just frustrated that Sasuke acted as if was no big deal. Now Kiba was a liability, and Naruto just hoped to god that the dog boy could keep his mouth shut.

The raven's head rested on his shoulder, the boy breathing in his ear.

"You know," Sasuke whispered, "we never got to finish what we started earlier."

Naruto involuntarily shivered at the raven's close proximity, and frowned at his quickness to forgive the raven. Damn what Sasuke did to him.

"Stupid teme," he muttered under his breath, and Sasuke chuckled. When they neared Naruto's house, he got out his keys out, unlocking the huge iron gate that led to his home. Sasuke simply raised his eyebrows at the grandeur of it, but didn't comment, and Naruto was thankful for that.

They walked up to the house, Naruto slipping the key in the door, unlocking it and walking inside. He dropped his backpack on the floor in the entry hall.

"I'm home," he called to no one in particular, and blushed as he saw Sasuke's confused stare.

"I do live alone, it's just a force of habit," Naruto explained, rubbing his neck.

He walked toward the kitchen, Sasuke following him.

"Want anything to drink?" The blond asked, opening the fridge.

"We have water, milk, orange juice, more water..." He listed, pulling out the milk.

"I'm having milk. No, wait! I'll make hot chocolate! Is that alright with you?" Sasuke nodded, looking around the room. The blonde started boiling the milk, and the raven walked around the spacious kitchen, looking at the pictures on the walls. It seemed that no matter how many walls were there, there was enough pictures to fill each one. And not those famous painting pictures, either, but family pictures.  
>Sasuke looked along one wall, seeing pictures of a child version of Naruto, standing happily in a pair of orange pajama pants, black shirt, and little hat that looked like a cat. He was standing next to a bunch of presents, obviously happy that it was Christmas. A man and woman stood behind him, who he could only guess were Naruto's parents.<p>

His father had blonde hair and blue eyes, while his mother, pink-ish red hair and blue eyes also. Sasuke noted that Naruto had his mother's face, more feminine than masculine. In some pictures, Naruto was opening presents, in some, standing with family. He also saw pictures of the headmaster, and two other men. One he vaguely knew taught a chemistry class, but he had never had him. The other man, with ling white hair and a beer gut, always seemed to be laughing in every picture. In the ones he was in with Naruto, they both seemed to be posing, always frozen mid-laugh.

Sasuke frowned, thinking. Both of the blonde's parents were dead, and it was obvious that he lived alone, being as he told Sasuke. But this house was so big, so empty... All the pictures on the walls of old memories... Sasuke knew that if it was him, it would hurt to even look at them, let alone have them glaring at you all the time, reminding you what you once had..

Sasuke turned to say something to the blonde-

_**Oh, oh, oh, how was I suppose to know that you were oh, oh, over me? I think that I should go, and oh somethings telling me to leave but I won't, because I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I-**_

Naruto reached into his pocket, flipping open his phone, answering it without even looking at the caller ID. He moved the boiling milk off the stove, and mixed the coco powder in.

"Yo! What's up?" Naruto's happy voice rang out, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Tsunade! Yeah, I'm home.." His eyes flickered over to Sasuke.

"No, I'm actually sort of busy... I just am, okay, Old Lady?... It's none of your business!... Just tell Purvey Sage that I'll go and see him tomorrow! …. But I don't want to be dragged around tonight, spying on girls!... No, damn it, Old Lady, I have a girlfriend..."

Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto shot him a Death Glare. He put both cups on the table, waiting for them to cool for a second.

"Huh? In the background? That's uh..." Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke cracked a devious smile and Naruto gave him a look that just said 'you wouldn't dare,'

but he did.

Raising his voice, Sasuke spoke.

"Ohhh, Naruuuu!" He said in a girly voice, which the blonde raised his eyebrows at. How could Sasuke perfectly imitate a girl? Interesting. He about died at what the raven did next.

"Ohh, come back to bed, will you? I'm getting coooold!" Sasuke squeaked, and if looks could kill, Sasuke would be dead one hundred times over. Sasuke smirked as he heard a squeal over the phone, recognizing the school nurse's voice.

"_Naruto! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Naruto has a girlfriend, and he's SLEEPING with her! OH MY GOSH!" _The woman yelled over the phone, causing Naruto to flinch and pull the phone away from his ear.  
>Sasuke was laughing his ass of silently, as Naruto muttered a goodbye to his aunt and the raving nurse, face blazing.<p>

"ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled, lunging at him, effectively knocking the raven to the ground. They struggled, Sasuke out-loud-laughing now, and still managed to pin the blonde, arms above his head, straddling his waist, in a familiar position. The laughter died and the air became more serious.

Sasuke leaned down, smiling against the blonde's ear.

"This is familiar, isn't it?" He breathed, and Naruto chuckled.

"I believe the circumstances were completely different."

"Oh," Sasuke asked, "how so?"

"Well, for one, back then I wasn't feeling the need to throw you down and fuck you right then and there."  
>Sasuke was the surprised one this time, pulling back up. Naruto laughed at the expression on the raven's face.<p>

"Damn, teme, didn't know you couldn't take a joke," Naruto said, still laughing. Sasuke scowled.

"Are trying to make me make that happen?" Sasuke asked, and the blonde automatically shut his mouth. Sasuke smirked, deciding that he had won, and leaned down to kiss the blonde. But Naruto moved at the last minute, making the raven miss and kiss his cheek. Sasuke growled, and Naruto smiled.

"What the fuck what that for?" Naruto almost laughed again as he realized the raven was _pouting. _Actually _pouting._ He took the opportunity to flip them over, taking Sasuke by surprise. This time, Naruto leaned down to the boy's ear.  
>"I also believe, back then, that you said something about imagining me... on top?"<p>

He felt Sasuke gulp, and grinned. He lowered his lips down on the raven's, who immediately opened his mouth for the blonde. Naruto's tongue explored happily, memorizing every inch of the raven's mouth. He groaned, intoxicated by the raven's taste, moving his hands down his sides, and under the Uchiha's shirt. They only broke apart as the blonde lifted Sasuke's shirt over his head, but then went right back after it was off, the Uchiha shivering as his pale skin touched the cold kitchen floor. Naruto ran his hands up the raven's chest, feeling the smooth skin. He broke their kiss, moving his mouth lower, trailing kisses down the boy's chest, to his stomach. The Uchiha shivered as the blonde unbuttoned his pants, slowly slipping them down his legs. When Naruto reached for the elastic strap of his boxers, he stopped the blonde with nads on his shoulders, who looked at him inquisitively.

"N-not here," he panted, Naruto nodded.

"My room?" The Uchiha nodded, grabbing Naruto's outstretched hand, helping him up. As soon as they were both standing, Naruto grabbed the raven's hand, pulling him out of the room, and up the stairs. When they reached what only Sasuke could guess as Naruto's room, he led the raven in, not giving him any time to take the place in, pushing him down to a sitting position on the bed, kissing him again. Sasuke reached up, unbuttoning the first few buttons on the blonde's shirt. He growled as he struggled with the third one, not being able to get it undone. Naruto chuckled, pulling away to unbutton his own shirt as the raven went to work on undoing the blonde's belt. They worked together, soon getting both the items off the boy. After that was done, Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, gently pushing him down so he was lying on the bed, Naruto laying in between his legs. He gave the raven a soft but sweet kiss on the lips, before moving down the boy's jaw, and neck, and chest until reaching the boy's stomach. Sasuke sat up on his elbows, staring into Naruto's bright blue eyes, seeing the want there.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke nodded without hesitation, never taking his eyes off the blue ones as Naruto's hands reached up, slightly tugging on the elastic once more. This time, Sasuke didn't stop him, and the blonde kept his eyes locked with the ravens, as he pulled down the boy's boxers.

Excitement thrummed in his body as he held Sasuke's hard desire in his hands. He gave a tentative lick at the pre-cum off the head, tonguing the tiny slit. Growing bolder as he felt the raven shudder, he then lapped on the underside as his hand pumped from the base of the boy's cock. He allowed the desire to pleasure Sasuke drown out the mild nervousness that vibrated in his stomach before he took what he can of Sasuke's cock into his mouth. He concentrated on the feeling of the warm member in his mouth and his breathing instead of the urge to gag. Slowly he swallowed a little more, his nose burrowing into the soft black curls at the base. He breathed Sasuke's scent in, feeling his own erection throb at the musky masculine scent. Sasuke moaned, never taking his eyes off of ocean blue ones. The sight of Naruto's mouth around him almost made him cum right there.

"Ahh! Oh God!" Sasuke moaned, biting his bottom lip as he involuntary pushed his hips forward, feeling the blonde's hot mouth and stroking tongue, finding it enough to drive him insane.

"Uhhh, oh God, Naruto... mmmm.."

Sasuke's moans arousing Naruto even more, the intensity and passion in the raven's eyes making him suck a bit harder.

He felt Sasuke's body tense, a moment after feeling the hot come in his mouth. He slowly swallowed, enjoying the sound of the raven's horse voice, calling out his name loudly. He removed his mouth from the boy's length, and Sasuke caught a flash of tongue as the blonde licked his lips. He pulled Naruto up, pulling his mouth to his, kissing the blonde in thanks. He could taste traces of himself in the boy's mouth, but chose to ignore it, feeling the blonde's tongue enter his mouth once again. Sasuke reached down, grabbing the hem of Naruto's boxers, intending to return the favor.

Right as his hand tugged on the elastic, they both jumped as a bell rang out throughout the house, followed by a loud banging. Naruto sat up, groaning loudly.

"Ignore it," Sasuke whispered, trying too pull the blonde back down. Much to his dismay, Naruto shook his head.

"If it's Tsunade, most likely she would break down the door if I didn't answer," He sighed, getting up, ignoring the aching from his neglected member, and grabbing a shirt off his floor, and throwing it on. He motioned for Sasuke to stay there. The raven nodded, and the blonde stomped down the stairs, muttering a colorful string of curses as he went.

Naruto threw open the door, about to curse out whoever was standing there, but stopped as he saw Sakura and Ino. His pissed off look turned into a confused one.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Both girls looked at him, blushed and looked away.

"Uhh, Sakura? What are you...?" Naruto realized then that he was standing in front of his girlfriend and her friend... In his boxers.  
>He just thanked his lucky stars that they were baggy enough to conceal his erection...<p>

"Oh, uhh... I wasn't planing on an anybody stopping by..." He explained, face red. Both girls nodded, looking anywhere but him.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight, to that new karaoke bar.. the one that opened last week down the street?" Sakura asked, eyes staring at the small potted plant on his porch.

"Oh, sounds cool. Sure. Who all is going?" He asked, face still warm.

"Oh, uhh," Ino answering him, "Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Gaara, Tamari, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Choji, Shikimaru, Kankuro..." Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke?"

"Well, we haven't asked him yet or anything, but we're hoping he'll come." Ino explained.

"Uhm, why?"

"Because Ino wants to make him jealous, of course!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto wasn't following.

"So you want him to come because... you want to..." Naruto trailed off.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh.  
>"Because when Ino is going to be pretending to date Neji! Sasuke is going to be so jealous that he'll come crawling back to her!"<br>"And you seriously think that that will work?"

"Of course! So we'll see you tonight, then?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, see you..." Naruto said, closing the door. He chuckled to himself as he stood there for a few moments, before heading back up stairs to finish what him and Sasuke started, an excited smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed his car door, checking to be sure it was locked, before turning and heading into the building. He looked around, searching, and found the his large group of friends standing off to the side, apparently waiting for the others to arrive.<p>

When he approached, he found that it was only Sakura, Ino, and Hinata who weren't there, even Sasuke had shown, standing off in the corner, being ignored. After a few minutes, the girls showed, clad in... not much. Their skimpy clothing consisted of either short-shorts, mini skirts, and tube tops. And glitter. Lots and lots of glitter.

Naruto growled, seeing the look Lee was giving Sakura. Even if he wasn't interested in her romantically, Sakura was still his best friend since forever, and he couldn't help but feel a little protective. When Sakura heard his growl, she looked at him, blushing, thinking that he was just being a good boyfriend and getting jealous. She attached herself to his arm, smiling up at him. He fought the urge to groan.

"Okay, guys, so we _are _underage so no drinking for anyone..." Kiba stated, "who doesn't have a fake ID." Naruto rolled his eyes, and hoots came out of most of them, especially the boys. They requested a table, and they were directed over to a large table, right in front of the stage. While walking, Sasuke purposely bumped Naruto's free arm, smirking. The blonde shot him a dirty look.

When they got settled, a waitress came over to see if they wanted anything, and Kiba ordered a round of fruity drinks, flashing his fake ID.

The group chatted with each other for a while, Ino frowning when Sasuke didn't even look at her draped over Neji's arm. The raven was a bit too occupied in glaring daggers at a pink haired girl who was practicly sitting on Naruto's lap.

Right when their drinks arrived, a guy, who looked to be the DJ, got up on the stage.

"How is everybody doin' tonight?" He asked, which received a holler from the crowd.

"I can't heaaaar you!" the DJ yelled.

"Aye, aye, Captin'!" Naruto yelled, getting a chuckle out of everybody.

"Hey, I think Mister Smarty Pants over here just volunteered to be the first singer of the night!" The DJ yelled, pointing at Naruto. Naruto smirked, taking a gulp of his drink before heading over to the stage. The teens at his table laughed and squealed, teasing the blonde as he went. He flashed a charming smile, which resulted in the girls laughing and Kiba flipping him off.

The DJ leaned over, listening to Naruto's request in his ear. He got a huge smile on his face, straightening up.

"Our young, handsome man here has some balls, I'll give him that," The DJ chuckled. The crowd clapped in anticipation as they saw the young blonde, decked out in a skin tight v-neck and low riding jeans that showed off the top of his bright orange boxers, climb up on the stage, taking the microphone from the DJ, who went over to his stand, searching through is music. Soon, an up-beat song started blaring, and Sasuke's attention immediately fell on the blonde, who just let out a wicked smile.  
>A few people let out an excited whoop, people at Naruto's table chucking and cheering the blonde on.<p>

"_I'm bringing sexy back, yeah_," Naruto sang into the mike, grinning.

"_Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah, I think it's special what's behind your back, yeah, so turn around, I'll pick up the slack,_" here, Naruto did a little shake of the hips, an excited scream erupting from the female population of the crowd.

"_Dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave_," Naruto did a little strut before bending down, hand running up his leg in a sensual way, which made the girls, (Sakura especially, to which Sasuke's eye twitched) go crazy, screaming and giggling. Sakura leaned over to Ino to whisper in her ear, the two girls giggling madly and blushing. It seemed their 'make Sasuke jealous' plan was temporarily forgotten.

"_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave,_" he sang, winking straight at Sasuke, who refused to blush, but couldn't contain the small smirk that crept onto his lips. Sure, let the girls fawn over Naruto now, but Sasuke knew the blonde was all his, which made him a bit smug.

"_It's just that no one makes me feel this way,_"  
>All eyes followed the blonde's every movement, hips swaying sensually, voice a sexy growl. The song continued, everybody entranced by the blonde, who kept his eyes on Sasuke, smirking when he saw a look of lust so plain on the raven's face. Sasuke looked as if he wanted to get up right then and jump him.<p>

"_You ready_?" Naruto asked, followed by a loud reaction from the crowd. Sasuke frowned as the other boy, Sai, was particularly enthusiastic. Did Sai have a thing for the blonde?

"_I'm bringing sexy back, yeah, them other boys watch while I attack, yeah, if that's your girl you better watch your back, yeah, 'cuz she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact, yeah,_" the blonde sang, still looking at Sasuke who now had a faint blush on his cheeks. The song finished, and Naruto grinned, taking a mock bow. The DJ jumped back up on the stage, throwing an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Alright, now that is the right was to start off the night! What do you think, folks?" The DJ said, getting a loud roar in response.

"Now, who here had the guts to follow that up?" He asked, and people laughed, pointing at their friends.

"Hey, I know my friend Sasuke could definitely follow that up," Naruto said into his microphone, giving the raven an evil look.

Sasuke shook his head, glaring at the blonde, causing a huge roar from the crowd.

"Now come up here, Sasuke. Don't be a party popper!" Naruto yelled, the crowd reenforcing him with yells of 'yeah!' and 'do it!'

Sasuke tried to shake his head again, but Sai pulled him up, pushing him toward the stage. The Raven sighed as he reluctantly walked over passing Naruto on the steps to the stage.

"I'll make you pay," Sasuke growled.

"Is that a threat or an offer?" Naruto whispered, to which Sasuke just glared.

After conversing with the DJ, Sasuke got up on stage, and waited for the music to start.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a glint in his eye, and Naruto suddenly felt as if maybe he shouldn't have done this...

The music started and Sasuke smirked, making a bad feeling arise in the blonde's stomach as he regodnized the tune.

"_She's got got no idea where you've been, no idea what you've been doin', you've been living dangerous, you're trying to keep it just our secret."_

Oh, god. Sasuke was singing, looking straight at him, and his smirk was smug, making Naruto's blood run cold.

"_Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on, psst pass it on, come on pass it on. Goodness I like this, mysterious mistress."_

Everyone looked at Kiba when he smacked his hand on the table, laughing out loud. Naruto scowled and smacked the back of his head, as a warning, but the dog-lover just kept cracking up.

"_Oh, try not to blush, blush," _Sasuke continued, staring straight at him still, and much to his pleasure, the blonde did blush. Everyone was too busy to see it though, all attentive to the raven on stage, giving what was a rather.. Sensual show with the moving of his hips.

"_I just can't stop this, it's risky business, being your mistress, keepin' me hush!"_

Naruto tried to stop the warm feeling in his face, but was too busy fuming at the Uchiha to control it.

"_Your girlfriend's got competition. She's got competition. Your girlfriend's got competition, and goodness, I like this, being your mistress. _

_Your girlfriend's got competition, your girlfriend's got competition, she's got competition, someone's gotta be the one to tell her that we got it going on."  
><em>Sasuke snapped his hips, and some girls in the back screamed.

"_You're keeping me out all night long, we eat at fancy restaurants, you're giving me what your girlfriend wants, somebody's going to pass it on!"_

Naruto looked away, covering his face. The blonde knew exactly what Sasuke was doing, flaunting their relationship right in front of everybody's faces, and the blonde was really the only one who knew what was going on, well, besides Kiba, who was having a laughing fit about it. He was scared that someone might piece two and two together.

"_Goodness, I like this, it's risky business, being your mistress, keepin' me hush!  
>Your girlfriend's got competition, she's got competition, your girlfriend's got competition, and goodness, I like this, being your mistress!<em>

_Your girlfriend's got competition, she's got competition, your girlfriend's got competition, someone's gotta be the one to tell her that we got it going on."_

Kiba was practically rolling on the floor, laughing, and Naruto hoped to god that that he didn't decide to enlighten the others about what was so fucking funny. Naruto laughed as Kiba shut his mouth, hearing the next line.

"_No idea what you've been doin', in the bedroom, in positions that you never knew existed!"_

Sasuke sang this very suggestively, adding a bit of husk to his voice, moving his hips to the beat. Naruto thanked whatever god watching him that Kiba was a closet homophobe, and he guessed that the boy had gotten a nice mental image then. Not that Sasuke made it very easy not to.

"_You can try to keep it secret, you can try and try to keep it, it's risky business, keepin' me hush!"_

Everyone was quiet as the song ended, before letting out a string of claps and whistles. Naruto's eye twitched involuntarily hearing a few cat calls.

Sasuke walked off the stage, to his table, and plopped down in his chair next to Naruto, smirking at the blonde. Naruto refused to look at him, turning his back on him, talking to Sakura.

Sasuke didn't mind, however, he knew that he had won for the moment being.

His smirk widened when he went to touch Naruto's leg under the table, and was slapped away.

Oh yes, he had definitely won.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending was awkward, but what did you think? Hmm, we're getting into the good stuff :3<strong>


	5. Family Secrets and Two Pervey Old Men

**Ahh! Okay, so I got another one of those reviews that make me feel all fuzzy inside. Again, thank you a million to milkchocolatehot64, for has just made, like, my year. So here is the next chapter, which is a bit are funny moments, too! And yaoi, we can't forget the yaoi :D**

**Warnings for this chapter: Dark themes, violence, suicide, homicide, flashbacks, lime, OOCSasuke a.k.a. the kid of Sasuke everybody really wants, perveyJiryah... I shouldn't give it all away, lol. Sorry, go on and read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto shut his locker door, putting a little more force in it than necessary. He was still fuming about what had happened the other night, and was still pissed at the Uchiha for exploiting their relationship right under everybody's nose. It wasn't like anybody had caught on, but the fact that Kiba had found it <em>hilarious <em>also angered him. He supposed if he were Kiba, he would have laughed his ass off too, at the irony of it, but he wasn't Kiba, so he was mad. It was worse, that Sasuke just smirked every time Naruto saw him, as if to say, 'oh, what are you going to do about it?'

He made his way down the hall, following the crowd of other students to the courtyard, where everyone was eating lunch for the day, due to the nice weather.

He was startled when a hand caught his elbow, and his surprise turned to anger as he turned around, about to chew Sasuke out.

But when he turned, the anger was replaced by fear.

It wasn't Sasuke stopping him, it was the gang of boys who took hobby out of beating him shitless.

He was pulled backwards, and he looked around frantically, but it seemed either nobody noticed, or they didn't care.

Naruto was pulled back around a corner, and slammed hard into lockers, causing a loud bang. He winced as his back hit, feeling the locks digging into his back. Before he could call out, a strong punch was delivered to his stomach. The blonde hunched over, holding his stomach, having the wind knocked out of him. This was followed by malicious laughter, and another hit to his knees, promptly making him slide down, sitting as his attackers loomed over him.

"Oh, Blondie doesn't look very good. Having a rough day?" A deep voice taunted, and he looked up to glare at the big, dopey boy in front of him. He could see that there were three of them, a seemingly small amount this time around.

"Look at the baka, just sitting there, not even defending himself. Just like his daddy.." Another laughed, causing anger to course through his veins. These three boys knew about Naruto's parents due to the fact that they were the sons of the police officers that investigated their deaths. This was exactly why the details weren't made public about his parents. All anyone, except a few select people, knew was that was that his father was shot, and his mother committed suicide. What really happened was worse. Much worse.

_It was just over a year ago, Naruto could remember it perfectly. He had been walking home from school, smiling without a care in the world. When he reached his front door however, he frowned as he heard a crash emitting from upstairs. Slightly worried, he had rushed in the door and up the stairs and to his parent's room, where both his parents usually were at that time of day, both usually getting freashed up for dinner. The sight before his was awful._

_His mother, standing, a gun pointed straight at his father's head, the man standing, motionless._

_"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" His mother screamed, a deranged tweak in her voice. Naruto froze, eyes wide as they flickered between his mother pointing the gun, and his father._

_"Mom?" He asked, confused and scared at the same time. Everything had been fine when he had left that morning, and nothing seemed to be out of place, but as he looked at his crying, screaming mother, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Kushina Uzumaki was a kind and gentle woman, never one for violence. She loved her family, but there she stood, pointing a gun at her own husband's head._

_His mom's hands trembled, her eyes flickering over to her son._

_"Leave, Naruto," She said, her voice shaking. Naruto didn't move however, standing rooted on the spot._

_"Please, Kushi, don't do this," his father whispered, in what was suppose to be a soothing voice, but was laced with fear._

_"Don't you dare tell me what to do, you bastard! I know what you did! I always knew you didn't love me!" His mother screamed, cocking the gun._  
><em>"Mom! What are you doing? Put the gun down!" Naruto yelled, panicked.<em>

_"You lying, cheating bastard! Who is she, huh? WHO IS SHE?" she hollered, tears gushing._

_"Kushi, you know that I love you. You know I would never even think of being with another woman! Stop with the conspiracy theories! I'm not cheating on-"_

_"LIAR!" His mother cut him off, before pulling the trigger._

_Naruto watched in slow motion as the gun bucked, and his father fell backwards, blood spewing from his chest. He looked at his mother in horror._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled, running for his father. He dropped to his knees, placing a hand on his dad's blood soaked chest._

_"Wake up, wake up!" he whispered, shaking the man. When he lacked to give a response, he turned his eyes to his mother, tears now gliding down his face._

_"You killed him! You killed him! How could you?" He yelled, sobbing._

_His mother just shook her head, as if in a daze._

_"No... no... I- I... I didn't-" She whispered, grabbing her head, gun still clutched in her hand._

_Naruto turned his eyes back to his father, watching the blood pour out of the gaping hole in his chest, attempting in a panic to cover it, blood spilling all over the front of him._  
><em>"No, no, no! Don't die! Please don't die, dad! No!" Naruto screamed, putting his head on his father's non-moving chest, refusing to accept that Minato Uzumaki was really dead. His head snapped up as he heard the gun cock yet again, screaming as his mother aimed at her own head, and fired. The woman fell back, hitting the wall, splattering her own blood all over, before slumping to the floor, not breathing.<em>

_Naruto screamed in agony, beating his head on his father's chest yet again, crying hysterically as he screamed for them to both wake up. He sat there and cried and screamed until his voice grew horse, and his tears dried out, then he just slumped, dry sobbing on his father's chest, and that was how Tsunade found him, hours later, covered in blood, shaking. The cops soon arrived, and Naruto kicked and screamed as they tried to pull him away from his father, clutching the man's shirt. When they finally got him to let go, he just sat there, shaking, rocking himself back and forth, not responding when Tsunade rubbed his back, whispering calming words to him that had no effect on the blonde._

Naruto snapped back into reality as he felt a kick in shins, laughter following once again.

He hunched even further into himself, mentally cursing his attackers to hell. He knew from experience that having lip with them didn't go very well, and it only caused more pain.

How the police officers had such delinquent children, he didn't know. But the three goons in front of him, related to law enforcement or not, still took pleasure out of beating him. He didn't know why, he hadn't ever done anything to him to cause it. Maybe they just took sport out of hurting people, and his situation made him a prime target.

Several more blows followed, accompanied by laughter. Soon, though, it seemed that they had grown tired of abusing him, and left him sitting there, holding his body in a fetal position.

Usually, Naruto wasn't one to back down to a challenge. If some hit him, he would happily hit back, but this was not a normal position he was in. The very first time he had been confronted by the gang, about five in all, they had threatened that they would let it out how his parents had died. Naruto felt that a few beatings from the goons a month was nothing compared to having everybody know his family's secret.

And that was what it was, a secret. Only a few select people knew, who of which consisted of Tsunade, Jiraiya, a few police officers and the rest of the Uzumaki couple's relatives. The fact that the families of the police officers had been told was not ideal, especially in Naruto's position. He couldn't do anything about it, so anybody who was not him or the gang of abusers were none the wiser about how he was coming home with bruises and cuts that he mysteriously accumulated. Even Shizune didn't know the full extent of the situation, only that a few boys were beating him. She didn't know why, despite the way she badgered him every time he walked into her office.

Naruto struggled to breath, having taken a rather hard blow to the chest. After a few moments, he attempted to stand, only to wobble on his feet and fall back down in pain. He curled, his head in between his knees, as if hunching into himself would stop the pain.

A quiet set of feet rounded the corner, and Naruto winced as he heard the voice of the person.

"Naruto? NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, running over to him. The raven knelt down, unsure what to do exactly, trying to uncurl the blonde from his fetal position.

"Dobe! What happened?" He asked, hands on Naruto's shoulders, a worried look on his face. Naruto absentmindedly acknowledged that he had never seen Sasuke really worry before, and was surprised as the raven looked slightly panicked.

"Never mind, let's get you to the nurse," Sasuke said, attempting to pull Naruto up from the floor. The blonde did so with a rather pained wince, and leaned on Sasuke for support. The raven put his hands around Naruto's waist to hold him up. Naruto had one arm slung around his shoulders, almost crying out as his knees tried to support his weight. Sasuke attempted to make a move in the direction of the nurses office, but Naruto stopped him.

"N-no, don't take me to Shizune," he whispered, breathing shallow. Sasuke looked at him with an unbelievable look.

"Dobe, you're hurt. You need to go to the nurse. You may have broken something," he said, but Naruto just shook his head.

"If I go, she'll bite my head off. I don't need that right now," He said, and Sasuke hesitated, as if he were going to fight the point more for a second, before nodding, and slowly started walking toward the nearest boys' bathroom.

Naruto, wincing every step, let out a pained breath as Sasuke gently let him down, sitting on the ledge of a window seal in the bathroom. Sasuke grabbed a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser, wetting them with warm water, and ringing it out before going back to the blonde and gently dabbing his now bruising eye. The blonde shrank back, but stayed put afterwords as he saw the stern look on the raven's face.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto fidgeted with his thumbs, looking everywhere but the Uchiha's face.

"Naruto, tell me," the raven insisted, his voice soft, and to Naruto's surprise, concerned. Sasuke had never really shown any affection besides physical for the blonde, and this was a new development, as the raven touched his face, as if he were about to break if he handled him too roughly.

"It was nothing, really. Just got in a spat with some baka," Naruto said, still not looking at Sasuke.

"That's bullshit, Uzumaki, and we both know it. I over heard Shizune and the headmaster talking about how you were getting the shit beat out of you, and I want to know why," Sasuke said, a slight anger rising in his voice.

"I can't tell you, Sasuke. I'm sorry," Naruto whispered, eyes cast down.

"Fuck, Uzumaki, if you don't tell me, I'll go straight to the headmaster," Sasuke threatened. Naruto winced, finally looking up at the raven, wincing again as he saw the angered look on his face. He took a moment, not saying anything, before finally letting out a sigh.

"It's because of my parents. They are related to the cops that investigated their death, so they know what happened. They beat me up for it, and I don't really know why. It's not like I even did anything to them, but I guess the fact that they had something over me made them think it would be fun to make me their punching bag, being as I can't even tell anyone, and having them risking them telling everybody," Naruto explained, watching the Uchiha's face carefully.

He was expecting the raven to question him about what did really happen to his parents, but was surprised when the Uchiha simply backed a step away from him.

"Take off your shirt," the raven said, folding his arms. Naruto looked at him, confused.

"Take off your shirt, dumbass, so I can check to see if you broke anything," he said more slowly this time, as if he were talking to a child.

Naruto scowled as he heard the raven's condescending voice, but pulled his shirt off the best he could, but ended up having to get help from the Uchiha.

Once his shirt was off, Sasuke inspected the blonde for injuries, _tsk_ing to himself when he saw newly-forming bruises along the blonde's rib cage.

The raven almost jumped when Naruto chuckled slightly.

"What, dobe?" He asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing, nothing... It's just... You're cute when your all concerned," Naruto said, chucking again as he saw the raven's eye twitch.

"Now is not the time or place, Uzumaki," Sasuke growled, scowling. Naruto chuckled and pulled the front of the raven's shirt down so that they were at eye level of each other.

"Now, now, Sasuke, are you sure? I'm sure nobody'll be coming in here any time soon, and I haven't been able to get my hands on you since the other night..." Naruto trailed off, staring at the raven's lips.

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle.

"Does this mean that you got over being mad at me for what I did?" The raven asked, nearing closer to the blonde so that their breaths mingled together.

"... Nope, but I'm willing to forget it for the moment," the blonde responded, closing in the distance between the two, pressing his lips to the ravens. Sasuke kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away, smiling at the blonde's pouting face.

"Sorry, dobe, but you're hurt. I think that making out in the school bathroom just after you got the shit beaten out of you isn't a very good idea," the Uchiha said, standing up straight. Naruto reluctantly let go of the raven's shirt, still pouting.

"You know, you are acting extremely out of character today. Usually I have to provoke you into kissing me," Sasuke said, gathering the wet paper towels and tossing them in the trash.

"Maybe it's because I just had my head thrown into a couple of lockers, or because you just got so damn tempting all of the sudden," Naruto said, smirking to himself as Sasuke look mildly startled at him for a moment.

"Whatever, dobe, you should go home. You're not going to be able to last the rest of the day. You didn't break anything, I don't think. You should get some rest," Sasuke said, handing the blonde back his shirt. Naruto pulled it on and frowned.

"But I don't want to go home, and if Tsunade finds out that I'm skipping class, the first place she'll look is there," The blonde said, standing up with difficulty.

"Oh, I know! Want to go up to the roof with me?" Naruto asked, flattening out the wrinkles on his shirt.

Sasuke contemplated what classes he would be skipping, before nodding.

"Sure," he said, and the two headed for the door.

Once up on the roof, Naruto immediately sat down on the ledge, staring off into the courtyard. Sasuke hesitated for a moment before sitting beside him.

For a while, neither spoke.

"I used to come up here with my dad, you know. He was a teacher here, and we would eat lunch up here when I had a falling out with Sakura or something. He never complained about it. He just sat there and listened as I told him what was troubling me. He never asked questions, and I sort of felt like he understood what I was going through," Naruto said, still staring out into space. Sasuke was silent, having nothing to say.

Suddenly, Naruto turned to him.

"Why?"

The question caught him by surprise.

"Why what?" Sasuke felt a surge of familiarness at the words. A deja vu feeling washed over him as he recalled the last conversation they had on the roof. But this time, Naruto's questions were different.

"Why do you care? Why do you help me, even when you don't have to? Why do you flaunt the fact that we've done things right under the others' noses just to annoy me? Why do you act like a cold hearted bastard half the time, and like a human being only in those rare moments when we're alone?" Sasuke flinched internally as the line of question pelted at him. He didn't answer for a while, trying to piece his answers together. Did he want to just come clean? What was the use in hidding it anymore? He knew that he wasn't really trying to follow through with his plans anymore, seeing the blonde hurt was too much for him, whether he liked it or not. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"I didn't like you in the beginning, I hope you know that. In fact, I hated your guts. I wanted to make you feel the pain I felt, to feel that not everybody's life was perfect, and that some of us had to work one hundred times as hard as you do just to fit in," Sasuke rushed, not being able to stop himself. Once he started talking, it was like he couldn't stop until he got the whole thing out.

"But soon I realized that your life wasn't as perfect as I thought it was. I still decided that I was going to make your life a living hell, and I don't know why. Maybe just because I wanted someone to feel as bad as I did on the inside. So I toyed with you. I played with you, making you think that I liked you, and then went off with someone else just to confuse you. I laughed to myself as I looked at your confused, hurt face," he said, getting a bad feeling in his stomach as he saw Naruto's wince out of the corner of his eye.

"But then, I found you up here. You were crying, and for the first time I realized that you might be feeling a lot more than I thought. And the weird thing was, I didn't like seeing the broken look on your face like I thought I would. I knew I had broken you, just what I set out to do. But when you stood there, crying into my shoulder, for some reason my heart couldn't take it. I didn't want to accept that I was developing feelings for you," he rambled on, sparing a glance at Naruto who just looked off into the distance.

"I guess that I got a sort of adrenaline rush when Kiba walked in on us, you were right. I'm not really an exhibitionist, but the thought of someone knowing about us, it sort of made me... Happy? Smug? I don't know. But I liked being near you. I found myself going out of my way just to annoy you, something that I would usually not do. I guess it was the same thing with the karaoke bar. I wanted to exploit the fact that I had something with you. Or maybe it was that, even though I know you don't like her that way, I got jealous of Sakura hanging on your arm all the time. I kind of found it unfair that she could be all over you in public and I couldn't.

So I guess what I'm saying is that have feelings for you, Naruto. I don't know why, but I just do," he finished, finally turning to look at the blonde, surprised to see that he was staring at him.

Sasuke frowned as he saw the beginning of tear start to glimmer in the blonde's eyes, and reached out to cup his face, whipping the water away with is thumb, careful not to push too hard on the brusing eye. Suddenly, the blonde jumped up, tackling in him in a hug that almost made both of them fall off the edge of the building.

"... Dobe?" Sasuke asked, feeling the blonde shaking into his chest. Naruto pulled back, showing his face full of tears, but a smile also blown out on his lips.

"S-sorry, Sasuke, I just got a little over emotional. I guess that I'm just happy that you actually care for me to some extent. I knew you were just toying with me, but I was worried that you were still doing it. I'm glad to know I'm not just another notch in your bed post, or whatever the hell they say," Naruto said, whipping a tear away with the back of his hand.

"And to talk about being extremely out of character today, Sasuke. Sheesh," They both sat there for a moment, before laughing. About what, neither was sure. Maybe it was just getting their feelings off their chests, but they sat there for a long while, just laughing, Sasuke holding his arms around the blonde's waist, who was now partially in his lap due to the tackle.

After their laughter died, they sat there in a comfortable silence.

"So, teme, what do we do now?" Naruto asked after a while, looking up at the raven.

"About what?" He asked.

"About appearances and stuff. Am I suppose to still go out with Sakura? Are you going to still act like a total ass in public?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat there for a moment, contemplating it.

"Well, we can't just come out and declare our love for each other in front of everyone, can we? I suppose we'll still have to act like we hate each other," he said, the blonde nodding slightly.

"So do you just keep playing around with girls, and acting like an ass?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke winced.

"I'll tell you what. I'll pretend to get a 'serious' girlfriend, and not to make you jealous. It'll just be our cover," Sasuke said, and smiled at the grin that slipped on Naruto's face.

"Deal," he said, "because I don't like hearing Sakura and Ino talk bad about you all the time. It gets super fucking annoying after a while. Did you know that they only invited you out with us to make you jealous of Ino and Neji?"

Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh, I noticed, but my thoughts were sort of on other things.." the raven said, leaning down. Naruto smirked.

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" He teased.

"Things like," he said, pressing his lips to the blonde's, "this," he muttered.

He broke their kiss after a moment before moving down to the blonde's neck and nibbling slightly.

"And this.." he said, causing the blonde's head to roll back a bit.

"And this.." he said, suddenly biting down, causing the blonde to cry out.

The pair only pulled apart when the bell signaling the end of period rang.

Sasuke chuckled as the blonde tried to get him to continue.

"Sorry, dobe, but I _do _have class. And you should really go home now, and let your bruises heal," the Uchiha said, standing them both up from the ledge. The raven stole one last quick kiss at the bottom of the stairs, before the pair split.

Naruto couldn't help the dopey smile that spread across his face.

He had finally gotten the raven to admit that he had feelings for him, and he had even promised to stop sleazing around with other girls.

_I told you that you liked him, _the little voice in his head whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed to himself, "I'm glad that this time, you're right."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at his usual lunch table, toning out Sakura and Ino blab on about diets and clothes and stuff. This was almost a daily routine now, not that he minded much. It was only yesterday that he had been beaten up, and Sasuke had confessed his feelings. He had had to use quite a bit of coverup to get rid of his black eye, and was still sore, and it was a bitch to really move much. But that didn't matter to him at the moment.<p>

He was excited to see Sasuke not publicly groping people all the time now, being as they were going to really try to keep up their relationship, even if it was a secret to the others.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by Sakura shouting.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come and sit with us!"

Naruto looked up to see the Uchiha standing a few yards away, holding his lunch tray. He looked over at Sakura, confused. She just looked over to Ino who giggled.

_Oh god, their still trying to get him jealous of her, _the blonde mentally groaned. He almost groaned out loud as the raven smirked and made his way over to their table.

"Hello, ladies," Sasuke said, sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto pretended to roll his eyes and grit his teeth in annoyance, but secretly smiled to himself as he felt Sasuke's hand squeeze his knee.

"Hey, Sasuke, the other day at the karaoke bar was fun, wasn't it? I loved that song you sang. I didn't know you had such a voice," Ino said, batting her eye lashes. Sasuke just smirked again and took a bite of his french fry.

"So, Sasuke.. Are you dating anyone at the moment?" Sakura asked innocently.

"No," he said to her, then turned to Naruto.

"But I would look out if I were you, Uzumaki. Your girlfriend still seems pretty interested in me," he said, causing Naruto to scowl at him.

"You fucking wish, teme. She just wanted to know what girl you were planning on raping now, so she could warn the poor girl ahead of time," Naruto said, turning to his food.

"It's not rape if they like it," Sasuke said, also turning back to his food. Both girls at the table's face reddened at that, and Naruto pretended to roll his eyes again.

The rest of the lunch break was full of the girls' insistent questioning, and Sasuke's smart ass answers. Naruto was quiet for the most of the conversation, only to snap at Sasuke once and a while when he jabbed at him, but his heart wasn't really into it. His mind was thinking of all the things Sasuke's hand could do later besides rest on his knee. Almost as if Sasuke had read his mind, his hand traveled up a bit more, smirking as he felt the blonde slap his hand away.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist form behind.<p>

He was currently walking home from school alone, well, he _was _walking alone until that moment.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke said from behind him, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, teme," He replied, slowing his pace a bit. He looked around out of habit, seeing nobody but a few joggers and a man in a bathrobe, walking his dog.

"You should be more careful, teme. Someone we know just might see you trying to molest me one of these days," he said, moving his arms so that they covered Sasuke's.

"Well then I'll let you try to explain what was going on," the Uchiha said.

"... Bastard," Naruto said, still smiling. They walked along, Sasuke not even letting go of his waist as he opened the gate to his home.

"I guess this is your way of inviting yourself over?" Naruto asked, teasing.

"You bet, dobe. Now lets get inside so I can ravish you in every room in your house," Sasuke said, smiling as he felt the blonde shiver.

"Asshole. As if," Naruto replied, pulling out his keys to unlock his front door, frowning and stopping a few steps short.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"That's Shizune's car. I bet the Old Lady is with her," Naruto said, pointing to a white Honda sitting in his drive way. Sasuke let go of his waist, straightening up.

"Should I go home, then?" He asked.

"No, you can come in. You just have to wait to molest me until they leave," Naruto replied, opening the front door that was already unlocked, confirming his suspicions.

What he wasn't planing on was being tackled the moment he walked into the door.

"KID!" a man yelled, jumping on him, almost knocking the blonde over.

"Pervey old man?" Naruto asked, confused. Jiryah pulled off of him, only to give him a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

"Good to see me, eh? I know, I just get more and more handsome every time you see me! You've grown a bit! Still looking as sexy as ever, I see. Tell me, getting laid? Oh, who's this?" Jiryah asked, pointing to Sasuke. Naruto, face red, rolled his eyes.

"This is my friend, Sasuke," he replied, watching in slight amusement as Sasuke held out his hand, and Jiryah ignored it, bear tackling him also.

"Tell me, are you fucking him? Please tell me you are, because that would be soo hot to watch," Jiryah said, planting a kiss on Sasuke's half disgusted, half surprised face.

"JIRYAH!" Tsunade yelled, coming around the corner. She pulled the silver haired man off of Sasuke by his collar, whacking him on the head.

"I'm sorry about him, he just gets a little excited when he meets new people. He hasn't seen Naruto for a while, either, so that probably contributes," Tsunade apologized, still hitting the other man on the head repetitively.

"Maybe it's because you're so hot, too! Tell me, boy, are you gay? Open to trying new things?" Jiryah asked, winking at the bewared Uchiha.

"Uhh..." Was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Pervey old man, please refrain from raping my friends," he said, taking off his shoes.

"I get it, you just don't want to share him, kid. That's so selfish of you, kid! I thought you were raised better than that!" Jiryah said, trying to get away from Tsunade as she smacked him extra hard.

He finally escaped and ran into the kitchen, and if he had a tail, it would probably be between his legs.

"Why did you bring him here?" Naruto yell/whispered to Tsunade.

"Sorry, Naruto, but he was just so excited to see you. I couldn't refuse him. He wined for _days. Days, _Naruto. Try putting up with that for days. He wouldn't take no for an answer," Tsunade said, walking into the kitchen, followed by Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha sent Naruto a 'WTF?' look, but Naruto just shrugged and shook his head.

When Naruto entered the kitchen, he found Shizune sitting at the island, sipping from a mug, and Jiryah raiding his fridge.

Sasuke sat next to Shizune, shaking his head when Naruto offered him something to drink.

"Aren't you the boy Naruto got in a fight with a while back?" the nurse turned to Sasuke, staring at him.

"Uh, we are sort of friends now. Sorted out our differences and such," Sasuke replied, whittling his thumbs.

"Well, I'm glad," she said, turning to Naruto.

"Boy, did you go and get yourself beat up again? Your eye looks blue," she said, scowling at the blonde.

"It was nothing, Shizune. Just got into a spat with Kiba," he replied, and Sasuke's eyebrows rose at how easily the lie slipped out of the blonde's mouth.

"Damn, kid, you have nothing interesting in here," Jiryah said, pulling his head out of the fridge.

"What could I possibly have in my _fridge _that was interesting?" Naruto asked, leaning on the counter.

"I don't know, some kinky sex toy or something? Oh, have any anywhere else?" The man asked, a grin on his face. Naruto paled and bolted out of his chair as Jiryah took off up the stairs, yelling at the older man.

"Anything in your room, Naruto? Let's check!" Jiryah yelled, cackling.

"GOD DAMN IT, PERVEY OLD MAN! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Naruto yelled, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Is that a yes, boy? Oh my, let's see just what you are hid-" the older man's voice was cut off, followed by a lot of banging and thumping from above Sasuke's head. The raven saw Shizune and the headmaster share a look, before turning back to their own cups.

"Ow, ow, ow, Naruto! Stop! No! Where the hell did you get hand cuffs? You naughty boy! Hey! No, stop! NARUTO!" Jiryah yelled, followed by some more thumping. A few moments later both men came down, Jiryah hanging his head as he was pushed into a seat, hands cuffed behind his back.

"Now stay, old man. There was absolutely no reason to go and ransack my room," Naruto said, pointing a stern finger at the silver haired man. The man pouted, still hanging his head.

"Not fair, kid! I just wanted to see what you had up there! Where the hell did you get handcuffs anyway? Have these been used in some kinky sex position or something?" He asked, Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I found them in some old box. And no, they have not been used for _anything _like that, you pervey old man," Naruto said, scowling.

Naruto didn't miss the mistivous look on the Uchiha's face, and scowled at him to as if to say, 'don't even think about it.'

"By the way, Naruto, Orochimaru is coming over," Tsunade said, continuing as fast as she could when she saw the unbelievable look on Naruto's face.

"He insisted on coming when he found that we were coming over here! He said that he wanted to see Jiryah, and he was busy the whole week except for now," she rushed, an apologetic look on her face as Naruto's expression didn't change.

"You invited that child molester over here? I can deal with Pervey Old Man, but not him! I don't want that rapist in my house!" Naruto said, slightly panicked.

"Child molester?" Sasuke spoke up, shooting a confused look at Naruto.

"Yes, that god damn awful bastard tried to molest me! He has all my life! He's so disgusting, but he is also the brother of Tsunade, pervey old man, and my dad, so that makes him my uncle," Naruto explained shuttering.

Before Sasuke could reply, the ringing of the door bell echoed through the house. Naruto hid behind Jiryah, and Tsunade went to answer the door.

After a few moments, Tsunade walked back in, followed by a pale man who looked to be in his late forties. Sasuke recognized him from the pictures on the wall, and recalled that he was the one he thought to be a professor at their school.

"Ah, Naruto, good to see you. You too, of course, Jiryah, Shizune," the man spoke, in a snake like voice. Sasuke almost shuttered at the sound of it. If he didn't believe Naruto before, he sure did now.

"Ah, and who is this handsome young man?" Orochimaru asked, turning his creepy eyes on Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he replied shortly, not making a move to shake the man's hand or anything.

"Ah, an Uchiha. You must be the youngest brother. I used to work with Itachi. Terrible about your parents, boy. I'm sorry," he said, stepping a little closer to Sasuke, who shrank back.

"Well, not much your apologies can do, they're already dead," Sasuke said coldly. Instead of shrinking back at his tone like a normal person, the snake like man just smirked and leaned a bit closer.

"I suppose you are right. Are you planing on following in your brother's footsteps? I'll look forward to working with you if you do," Orochimaru said, pulling back and extending his hand, which Sasuke reluctantly took, internally wincing at the older man's rough, cry hand clenching his a little longer than necessary.

Sasuke could see what Naruto didn't like about the guy, he _did _seem like the child molester type, if there was a type.

The rest of the visit was uncomfortable for everyone, especially Naruto who was constantly being harassed subtlety by Orochimaru, and not so subtlety by Jiryah. The group had migrated to the living room, where Naruto sat at the end of the couch, pulling Sasuke in the open seat next to him, so that neither of the older men could even get a chance of being by him.

A few attempts of small talk failed, and for most of the time they lust sat in an uncomfortable silence, Orochimaru glaring at Sasuke, Naruto glaring at Jiryah, who was trying to find how to get out of the handcuffs Naruto placed on him. Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye, thinking of exactly what he was going to do to the blonde the moment everyone left.

It seemed Orochimaru could tell what he was thinking, because he just glared harder. Shizune was the only one to try and start up a conversation, but soon gave up due to lack of participation.

Tsunade was the first one who stood, and said her goodbyes to Naruto and Sasuke. Shizune and Jiryah (who had been reluctantly unlocked by Naruto) left, having come by the same car.

Soon, it was just Sasuke, Naruto, and Orochimaru sitting in a very uncomfortable silence.

"So, Naruto, how have you been doing?" Orochimaru spoke up, still glaring at Sasuke.

"Fine," Naruto said tightly, jaw clenching. Sasuke wanted nothing more to jump on him and fuck his brains out. Hr had been in the mood while walking home, and he was fucking tired of looking at the delisious blonde next to him, not being able to lay a hand on him. He could, of course, just to show the seemingly child molester that Naruto was off limits, but he decided that it wasn't worth Naruto getting mad at him and not talking to him for weeks.

"Been doing good in classes, then? It's a shame that I'm not at the school anymore, I miss seeing you every day," Orochimaru continued.

"Yup. What a damn crying shame," Naruto said, pressing his lips in a tight line.

After what seemed like an eternity, Orochimaru took his leave, and the two boys let out a visible sigh of relief.

"God, that dude gives me the fucking creeps," Sasuke said, snaking an arm around the blonde's waist as soon as he had sat back down, having locked the door behind the creepy ex-chemistry teacher.

"I know. It's ridiculous. At least he isn't my teacher anymore. Tsunade fired him after I told her that he was harassing me. It turns out that the two really don't like each other, even though they are family," Naruto replied, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"So they just drop by at random times like that?" The Uchiha asked.

"Pretty much, only it's usually only the old lady and Shizune. Jiryah is a writer, and travels a lot. He's a real perv, always talking about sex and girls and crap," Naruto said, sighing.

"I got the feeling he knows no personal boundaries. I mean, he asked if he could watch us have sex," Sasuke said, chuckling.

"Hmm... I don't know if I'd let him watch, but..." Naruto replied, lifting his head and moving closer to the raven. Sasuke didn't hesitate closing in the extra distance, almost sighing in relief as he felt the blonde's lips on his own. He had been thinking about it ever since they walked in the door, and the tension was getting to him.

Naruto licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Sasuke gladly gave him. Naruto's tongue entered his mouth, re-exploring the familiar territory. Both boys leaned, Naruto ending up on top of the raven who was now lying on the couch. Sasuke groaned as he felt Naruto's semi-hardness press into his stomach, knotting his hands through his blonde hair and pulling him closer.

Neither noticed the snake like eyes glaring with hatred through a tinted car window, through the large living room glass.

Naruto's hands made quick work of the raven's shirt, tugging it off of him, his hands greedily exploring the Uchiha's pale chest. Sasuke's hands untangled from his hair, down to the bottom of the blonde's shirt, tugging it up, over the blonde's chest. Naruto's mouth moved down to the Uchiha's neck, gently nibbling in all the places that he knew drove Sasuke crazy. And to confirm this, the raven let out a soft moan.

"God damn it, Uzumaki, you are way to good at this," he breathed, and felt the blonde chuckle on his skin.

"Complaining? I could make it a lot worse," he whispered, smiling as his hands pulled the Uchiha's hips up, grinding them together. Both boys groaned at the friction as their erections rubbed together through the fabric of their jeans. Sasuke pulled Naruto up to give him a deep, long kiss as his hands made his way to the blonde's belt.

Naruto let out a breathy chuckle.

"A little eager, there are we, teme?" He asked.

"Shut up, dobe. I've been waiting for hours," he growled, pulling the blonde's belt loose and slipping his hand inside his pants. Naruto moaned as Sasuke cupped his now full on erection, slowly running his fingers up and down the length. Leaning up to kiss the blonde once more, he started to pump the boy's cock slowly, causing him to let out a loud moan that was muffled by his lips.

After a moment of that, Sasuke not changing his pace in the slightest, Naruto pushed a little into his hand, urging him to go faster.  
>"Oh, Uzumaki, and I'm the eager one?" Sasuke whispered on his lips, smirking.<p>

"God damn it, teme. Faster," Naruto whined, much to Sasuke's amusement.

"No, dobe. Say my name. I want to hear you scream it," he whispered. Naruto growled and bucked a bit into his hand again.

"Say it," he said, "say it. If you want it that bad, then say it," he repeated, pumping a bit harder.

"Ohgod! Ahh.. Oh! Sasuke, god damn it!" Naruto moaned, pushing into his hand again.

"Scream it," the raven instructed. Naruto tried to seal his mouth shut, but couldn't help his moan when Sasuke stroked a little faster.

"Ohhh, ohh. SASUKE, OH GOD! Ahh!" Naruto finally screamed, bucking, cumming into the raven's hand. Sasuke smirked, pulling his hand out of the blonde's pants.

"Now, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked, bringing his hand up and sensually licking his fingers, making the blonde growl.

"Shut up," was all he said, face red, panting.

"Stupid teme," he said as Sasuke licked the last of his fingers clean, and kissed him again.

"Suck me off?" Sasuke asked against the blonde's lips. Naruto chuckled.

"Sure," he said, moving down, so that his face was at the raven's stomach. He started to kiss there, his hands moving up to undo the Uchiha's pants. After a moment, Naruto scowled and pulled up.

"God damn it, teme. Why do you have to wear your pants so tight? I can't get them off," he growled, and Sasuke laughed.

"These aren't that tight. You're just a wuss," he said, reaching down to undo his own pants.

"If these aren't tight, I don't know what is. Damn, I bet you bought these in the little kids section or something, asshole. Why don't you just wear baggy jeans?" he asked. Sasuke's bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"These fit my figure. And they're cute," he replied, only to have Naruto stare at him with an unbelieving expression.

"What?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"Dude, do you realize how much of a _girl _you just sounded like?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, pulling his own pants over his hips, Naruto moving off of him slightly so he could.

Once he had removed his pants, Naruto slid off his boxers, revealing his hard cock. Naruto kissed him on the lips once more before moving down to his stomach yet again, trailing kisses down. Soon, his mouth was right above the raven's length, and he didn't hesitate before putting it in his mouth, lapping the tip experimentally. Sasuke's head rolled back, his eyes shut, and Naruto took that as a sign to keep going. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down, tongue running along the length, causing the raven to moan.

Sasuke's hands moved to wind into his blonde hair, pulling him closer. Naruto's hands were on his hips to stop him from suddenly bucking forward and accidentally choking the blonde.

"Ohh, Naruto. Oh...mmmm..." Sasuke moaned, as Naruto took the whole length in his mouth.

The hot cove of the blonde's mouth around him was enough to drive him over the edge.

"Ohh, ohh! Ahh! Naruto! Ohgod, oh.." Sasuke moaned, cumming into the blonde's wet mouth. Naruto didn't even hesitate to swallow, his gag reflex barely registering. He winced a bit as he felt the hot cum slide down his throat, before pulling up and whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sasuke sat up and gave him an appreciative kiss, before both finally laid back down, panting. Naruto was partially on top of the raven, partially on the couch and they both just laid back, letting their hearts stop pounding and their breathing slow. Naruto buried his head into the raven's chest, Sasuke's arms automatically rapping around his waist. Both started nodding off, content in each others' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, so boy love at the end there! This is my longest chapter ever ^^<strong>

**Tell me what you think, and yes, I just had to add a childmoslter Orochimaru in there. The story needs some development besides highschool drama :3**

**So again, tell me what you think!**


	6. Orange Shirts and Surprise Visits

**Okay, so I'm updating again, because I got two more reviews :3 Reviews make me all fuzzy. I feel this chapter is too short, but what can I do? Updates might be slowing down (instead of updating twice a freaking day, I might update like, once a week) and this is because, I've only written up to the end of this chapter. Now, I'm writing as I'm updating, and I'm not ahead anymore. **

**I'm happy because this is officially the longest story I've ever written. *Does happy dance* I guess I just really like Naruto. **

**This story is going to have about, oh, 15 chapters. So yes, we're about half way through. There might be less, and there might be more. I don't know exactly how I'm going to end this. And yes, there will be a lemon by the end :3 I'm nervous on writing it. An author writing their first lemon, is like, spiritual. XD**

**Anywho, warnings for this chapter: Surprisingly, not much. I think this is the cleanest chapter in the whole story so far. Yes, there is SasuNaru, but no lemons or limes. Sorry fan girls, lol. Just think of it as the calm before the storm. Plenty of yaoi goodness coming up soon, I promise. I want the lemon, too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke a few hours later, a cold draft hitting his back. He frowned and tried to sit up, only to stop short as he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down to see Naruto cuddled up to him, a arm draped over his stomach in a possessive manner. The blonde's breathing was even, his mouth parted slightly as he slept.<p>

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how peaceful the boy looked, and how almost... angelic he seemed when he slept. The corners of his mouth turned down in sleep, and he snuggled closer to Sasuke.

The raven looked out the window, only to see that the sky was completely dark. He mentally swore and wondered how long they had been asleep.

"Naruto," he whispered, trying to move slightly only to have the blonde frown again and snuggle closer to him.

"Naruto, wake up," he whispered again, only to have the blonde ignore him once more.

Sasuke sighed and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Naruto," he said a little louder this time. All he received was a 'hmm..' from the boy. He kissed him again, longer this time. And even in sleep, the blonde gently kissed him back.

"Naruto," he whispered against his lips.

"Naruto."

Kiss.

"Naruto."

Kiss.

"Naruto."

Kiss.

Finally, the blonde's eyes opened a fraction, a sleepy look in them. Sasuke again couldn't help himself from thinking how cute the blonde looked just then.

"Hmm, Sasuke? How long have I been asleep?" He asked, bringing his hand up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know, I just woke up," he replied, a soft smile on his lips. Yes, this was the reason he had developed feelings for the boy, he thought. When the blonde wasn't yapping his head off or calling him names, he seemed so innocent. Naruto made a little mewing sound, sitting up and looking around tiredly.

"Hm. It's dark," he stated, rubbing his eyes more, trying to wipe the sleep from them. Sasuke sat up too, running a hand through his hair.

"My pants are all sticky. I need to change," the blonde said, frowning, still half asleep. He stood up, trudging over to the stairs, before looking back at Sasuke.

"Do you want to stay the night?" he asked the raven. Sasuke contemplated it for a moment before nodding. If he went home now, Itachi would chew him out.

He got up from the couch, grabbing his boxers off the floor and putting them on before following Naruto up the stairs. Naruto pointed to his bedroom door before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Sasuke walked in, taking in the room for the first time.

The walls were a bright orange, very Naruto like. The carpet was a deep blue, matching the bed cover. The bed was huge, mountains of pillows piling on it in disarray, the bed still unmade. Clothes were strewn across the floor, empty instant ramen cups littered the desk. A dresser stood beside it, a small TV sitting on top. All the drawers were open, barely any clothes in them, having all been covering the floor.

Sasuke made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He looked at the nightstand right beside it, smiling as he noted the dinged alarm clock, looking as if it had taken quite a bit of abuse over the years.

He looked on to see several photographs lining the stand. One was of Naruto and Sakura, probably from when they were just starting out high school. They held each other around the waist, laughing faces frozen. They were in what looked like a flower garden or meadow, standing in a bunch of wild flowers.

The next picture was of a huge group of Naruto's friends, some of which Sasuke regodnized as Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and that black haired boy that Sasuke had met at the party. They stood huddled in a group, Naruto and the boy in front. The boy's arm were rapped around his waist, kissing him on the cheek and Naruto was laughing, rolling his eyes. That made Sasuke wonder if they had had any kind of relationship. He decided he would ask Naruto later.

The next picture was of Naruto as a baby, being held by who Sasuke recognized as his mom, his dad standing with them. The headmaster of their school Shizune, Jiryah, and Orochimaru stood off to the side, smiling.

The last picture made Sasuke stop up short. It was a picture of him, standing on a stage, a microphone in hand. Sasuke recognized it as the karaoke bar, as he was standing, one hand on his hip, winking at the crowd as he moved suggestively. He hadn't known that anyone had been taking pictures, but it surprised him more that it was on the blonde's nightstand. He was sort of flattered, as it seemed that Naruto only kept pictures of the people really close to him on the stand. Before he could think anymore into it, Naruto came into the room, outfitted in a loose night shirt and a pair of flannel (orange) pajama pants. He crawled onto the bed, burying his head into the mound of pillows.

"You can just wear whatever you can find, I guess," the blonde mumbled into his pillow. Sasuke stood, looking around before finding a pair of clean pajama bottoms and slipping them on before sitting back down. He slowly laid, and Naruto pulled the navy blanket over the both of them, pulling close to Sasuke, resting his head on his chest.

"Naruto?"

Hmmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Nighty-night, Sasuke," the blonde replied, already falling asleep.

Sasuke rapped his arms around the blonde's waist, and drifted off once again, a small, content smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<em>

"Ugh..."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Damn it Naruto, turn it off!"

"You're closer!"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"God damn it, just make it shut up!"

"FINE!"

Sasuke had the wind knocked out of him as Naruto purposely elbowed him in the stomach, crawling over him to reach the shrilling alarm clock. Sasuke looked up in just enough time to see Naruto throw the alarm clock across the room, and the ringing stopped.

"Oh my god, that's the first time it's actually stopped when I've done that. Awesome, maybe I broke it!" Naruto said, doing a fist pump in the air.

"You're happy that you broke your alarm clock?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, now I can be late and not be bugged about it," Naruto said, stretching his arms above his head. Sasuke just shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"That hurt, you know," he said.

"Good."

Naruto climbed over him and got up, shuffling over to his dresser.

"You can borrow my clothes if you need to. You probably don't want to wear what you did yesterday, being as I'm sure we got them all dirty..." Naruto said, smirking a bit as Sasuke glared at him.

"Damn you, that was my favorite pair of pants," he said, standing up.

"God, teme, it's ridiculous how tight your pants are. Why do you wear them?" Naruto asked, shuffling through the left over clothes in his drawer.

"Because they make my ass look good," he replied, stretching himself. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"What? I know you like the view, dobe, I do catch you staring at my ass," he said.

"... No comment."

"Sure," Sasuke said, walking over to the blonde.

"So what do I wear?" He asked.

"Well, I only have two pairs of clothes clean at the moment, and I'm wearing these," he said, pulling a pile out of the drawer.

"So you," he said, "have to wear these," he said pulling more clothes out. Sasuke just stared at them.

"Is that shirt... Orange?" he asked.

"Yup," Naruto replied, unfolding it to show the words 'believe it' spelled across the front.

Naruto could swear that he saw Sasuke's eye twitch as he grabbed the clothes. The pair headed for the bathroom and Naruto lent the Uchiha a spare tooth brush, and the two got ready.

Once they were down in the kitchen, Sasuke took a seat at the island as Naruto opened the fridge.

"How do you like your eggs?" He asked, chuckling to himself.

Sasuke frowned.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it just that the term 'how do you like your eggs in the morning?' is a pickup line, and it just popped into my head," he explained, pulling out the carton.

Sasuke just shot him a look.

"You have the weirdest sense of humor, and scrambled, to answer your question," the raven replied, and the blonde set to work. Soon both of the boys were fed, and they set off for the high school.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke said, looking down at his feet as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't drive to school? I mean, you have the money for a car and everything," he asked, glancing at the blonde, who just shrugged.

"I don't like to use my parent's money, and plus, I never passed my drivers test," he said, staring up at the sky.

"You never passed your test? Why?"

"I don't know. I passed the written part, but for some reason the driving instructor didn't pass me," he replied.

"Maybe it was because I drive like a maniac, I don't know," he continued, smiling.

"... Remind me never to let you drive my car," Sasuke said, shuttering as he pictured his car rammed front first into an office building, Naruto cackling in the front seat.

"How come you don't drive to school if you have a car?" Naruto asked, looking over to the raven.

"I just don't like driving. It seems like the lazy thing to do, when you can walk," Sasuke said, kicking a rock.

"Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way," Naruto said. They walked for a few more minutes in silence.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really an exhibitionist?"

That made the raven laugh.

"Only with you, dobe. Only with you."

Naruto frowned.

"But why-" Naruto was cut off by a yell.

"NARUTO! HEY, WAIT UP!" Sakura screamed, jogging to catch up with them. Once she reached the pair, she fling herself in the blonde's arms, giving him a kiss, that made Sasuke's eye twitch.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist, grinning over her head at the slightly pained expression on Sasuke's face.

"Nothing much, oh hey Sasuke, what are you doing around here?" She asked, turning to the raven.

"Oh, just walking from a girlfriend's house. She doesn't go to our school, so she went the other way. I just caught up with the dobe, here," he replied easily.

Sakura just made a face.

"Don't call Naruto a dobe, Sasuke. That's rude," she scowled at him.

"And why... are you wearing that shirt? I didn't know you liked orange," she said, looking him over.

"Oh, yeah, it's my favorite color, you didn't know? I just got this," he replied, shooting a look at Naruto as he chuckled.

Sakura seemed to be deciding whether she believed him, but in the end just shrugged and let go of Naruto, skipping in front of the two. Sauske thought back to Naruto's question. Was he an exhibitionist? No, but why not act like it?

"Oh, look, a butterfly!" She said, running ahead a little. Before Naruto could even register what was happening, Sasuke had grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, pulling him into a kiss. Naruto kissed him back for a moment before pushing him back by the shoulders.

"Dammit, teme! Don't pull shit like that!" He whisper/yelled as Sakura turned around, having caught the butterfly. Luckily, she hadn't seen them, and Sasuke smirked. Naruto scowled at the raven, silently promising to kill him later.

"Look, Naruto, isn't it pretty?" Sakura asked, holding her hand up where the butterfly rested. It's wings were a pretty shade of blue, with black outlining the edges.

"Cool, Saku! How did you catch it?" He asked, gently touching one of it's wings, to which it fluttered.

"I think it just likes me, I guess. It didn't move when I scooped it up," she replied smiling. The three of them walked, Sakura and Naruto discussing the butterfly, which eventually flew away.

Sasuke walked behind them, only half listening to the conversation. He thought back to Naruto's earlier question again. Was he an exhibitionist? He really didn't think so. But he supposed that he did get a bit of fun out of seeing Naruto's surprised and angry face when he did thinks like that, and Sauske loved the face the blonde couldn't kill him for it right then and there. The trio soon arrived at the school, walking together to their homeroom class, where Sasuke broke away from the pair, heading for his usual seat in the back while the other two sat up front, surrounded by their group of friends.

Now was one of those times he wished he could be publicly together with Naruto, so he could be the one sitting in the blonde's lap, fittling with his hair instead of Sakura. He didn't really let it get to him much, being as he knew that Naruto wasn't interested in the pink haired girl in that way, at least anymore. He knew that Naruto really only was interested in him, but it still bugged him to some extent when he watched _his _Naruto being molested in public by someone other than him.

_'Your' Naruto? My, you are a possessive little bastard, aren't you? _A little voice in the back of his mind asked.

_You got it fucking damn right. He's mine._

_My, my, Sasuke, acting like a bitchy, overprotective girlfriend is your thing now?_

_Well, I am a bitchy, overprotective girlfriend to some extent. _

_Damn, keep this thinking up and he'll dump you._

_Psh, as if. I'm way to fucking hot._

_Oh, bitchy, over possessive, and cocky now? You're on a roll._

_Go to hell._

Just then, Kakashi walked in, carrying nothing but that little orange book he always had with him. Everybody quieted down as he sat at his desk, looking around at the students.

"For the next week we'll be doing a group project going over what we've learned in the past semester. Each group will be assigned a literature book we've read, and will be expected to give a full, six page report on the books' meaning, depth, message, and theme along with details about the author explaining how the author's own personal experience affected the books. We've read pretty popular titles, so finding the information shouldn't be difficult. Every group will be a group of three, which I have already sorted out before hand,"he said, causing the whole class to groan at his last statement. Usually, Kakashi picked the worst pairings possible, just to see how well the students can put aside differences to pass. Not only was he teaching literature, but life lessons to some extent, showing that you may have to work with people you won't want to in life, but will have to put up with it.

"Team one," he barked, calling everyone's undivided attention.

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, team two.." he trailed on, Sasuke zoning out a bit until he heard his name.

"Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki," _fuck yes!, "... _And Sakura Haruno."

_God damn it. _

Sasuke moved up to sit with his group, scowling. He resisted the urge to slap Naruto across the back of his head as he saw the boy grin like the Cheshire cat.

Sasuke shook his head. If anything, it was Naruto that was in trouble. He was going to make this week hell for the blonde. Oh yes, he felt a plan already forming.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, waving a hand in front of his face, pulling him out of his devious thoughts.

"What?" he snapped, smacking her hand away from his face.

"I _asked _if it would be alright with you if we went to Naruto's house after school to work on the project," she said in an irritated voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure we can go over to the dobe's house, but are you sure your parents won't mind you being alone in a house with two boys?" He asked.

"It's fine. My parents know Naruto, so they know that he wouldn't try to pull anything," she informed him. His eyebrows rose at that. _Did her parents not know the two of them were dating..?_

Just then, the door opened, and the room seemed to quiet. Sasuke looked over to see what it was, and if he were anyone other than Sasuke Uchiha, he would have screamed.

A man in a long black overcoat walked through the isle, his long black hair tied loosely in a pony tail that swished back and forth when he walked. He had a very serious and hostile air around him, one that definitely belonged to some sort of business man. His eyes were cold and calculating, but not straying from his target at the front desk.

Itachi Uchiha stopped in front of the desk, and held out his hand which the surprised literature teacher took.

"Itachi! It's been a while. What brings you here?" Kakashi asked, speaking to the man as if he was an old friend, which to some extent they were. The white haired man had taken care of the boy in his later teen years after his parent's death, as well as Sasuke, who was to young to really remember it.

"Just stopping by to see how you were doing, I haven't checked up on you for a while," the elder Uchiha said warmly.

"Plus," he added, "my little brother did not come home last night, and I got a bit worried when I did not receive a phone call or any form of notification that he was all right," Itachi said, turning to seek out his younger brother, who was regretfully, sitting in the front row. The rest of the class seemed to go back to what they were doing, but you could tell some were still listening to the conversation, pretending to not be.

"Ah, Sasuke didn't come home last night? Curious. He is here," Kakashi said, nodding toward the young raven, who was trying to sink back into his seat, looking as if he wanted to disappear. Sasuke flinched as his brother's penetrating gaze fell on him. He knew that he was in deep shit this time, being as Itachi had never come to his school ever before. The Uchiha was surprised his elder brother even knew where he went to school.

"Ah," the business man said, letting go of his former guardians hand, walking up to the desk Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were crowding around.

"Any explanation, little brother?" The man asked, not even sparing a glance at the other two occupants of the table.

Sasuke looked down, a slight blush on his face.

"It is no business of yours, Itachi," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, but I believe it is my business to know where you are every moment of the day, as I am your legal guardian," Itachi said, folding his arms when Sasuke refused to answer him.

"What would mother think if she were here, little brother? I'm sure she would be very disappointed in you," the man said.

"Yeah well, she's dead now, isn't she? Doesn't make a damn of a difference," Sasuke said, voice emotionless.

Itachi pierced his lips, turning his back to his brother.

"We will talk of this later," he said over his shoulder, walking back up to Kakashi, and starting up a conversation to which the teacher accepted easily.

"Damn, teme, that's your brother? He seems scary," Naruto said, sniggering.

"Shut your mouth, dobe. It's none of your business," Sasuke snapped, but saw the look in Naruto's eyes. The one that said 'we're talking about this later'. He nodded slightly, an action that was not missed by the elder Uchiha, who was silently watching him as he carried on his conversation with Kakashi.

"So, Sasuke, you'll be in charge of research of the author, Naru will take what we'll use for the report from the book, and I'll put it together once you both have that done," Sakura said, choosing to ignore the two's jabs.

"Sounds good," Naruto said, smiling and stretching his arms above his head.

"Fine," Sasuke said, folding his arms.

"Great! So I'll see you two at lunch! I have to go talk to Ino about her birthday next month, so bye!" She said, popping up and planting a kiss on Naruto that lasted a bit longer than a goodbye kiss really had to. Sasuke's fists clenched involuntarily, and a few feet away the older raven's eyebrows rose a fraction, studying his brother.

Once Sakura skipped off in the other direction, Naruto turned to the raven, dropping his voice low.

"You better not try anything in front of her during this project," he warned, and Sasuke smirked. Standing up, the raven leaned over to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? I think I'll like watching you squirm," he whispered, causing the blonde to punch him in the shoulder.

"Asshole, if you do anything, I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" he asked, straightening up, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll leave that for you to imagine," the blonde said, smirking himself.

"Is that a threat?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nope. It's a promise," the blonde smiled wickedly as the raven's eyes widened slightly. Sasuke cleared his throat, and walked to the back of the class, taking his usual seat, trying to keep his face from burning.

The older Uchiha watched with curious eyes, unable to hear the conversation between the two students. It was the first time he had dropped by his brother's school, and the only reason he did now was that he had some free time out of his busy schedule, and on the contrary to popular belief, he was quite worried about his brother. Itachi knew that Sasuke was a teenager, and that it was bound to happen that he wasn't going to come home every night, but usually he received some sort of notification from his younger brother when he was not coming home so he knew that everything was alright. He was also due for a visit with his former guardian, as he had not seen him for over a year. Kakashi was an old family friend, and Itachi greatly enjoyed the man's company.

Itachi kept his eyes on his brother for the rest of the class, studying his movements. He seemed to act normally, it was only when he was talking to the others that he seemed to act differently. Something about the blonde boy made his little brother act differently, and the thought intrigued Itachi. Sasuke was a very reserved person, wasn't one to open up to people. Oh yes, something was defiantly going on between the blonde and the younger Uchiha, and Itachi felt it was his duty to find exactly what it was.

Another thing intrigued the elder Uchiha. Why the hell was Sasuke wearing _orange?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, yeah, I don't know why this seems so short. It's six pages in Open Office O.o<strong>

**Anyway, Itachi has entered! Ahh! Yeah! I've recently discovered Uchihacest, and I love it. But don't worry, it won't happen in this story. This story is strictly SasuNaru :3**

**So tell me what you think! I probably won't update until the end of the week, being as I actually have to write now O.O Damn. I've been putting it off since I started this story. I wrote the first six chapters before I even published the first one, so it'll be hard to write by a dead line. It won't be to hard though, I don't have anything else to do until school starts. Yes, I'm in school! *Gasp* So I'm not thirty. You would be surprised if I actually told you how old I really am. XD  
><strong>

**Anyway, so again, sorry it's short, and tell me what you think! **

**Peace out,**

**~A Cannibalistic Skittle**_  
><em>


End file.
